To Love or Not to Love
by Shy-Dudette
Summary: The RowdyRuffs are back as vampires and have taken the PowerPuffs into their home. Will the girls have a blast or will they just make everything bad for everyone? Please read and review. First PPG fanfic!
1. Arrival

Me: This is my new PowerPuff fic!

Buttercup: Who's it about?

Me: Well, if I tell you, you're gonna kill me...

Buttercup: No I won't. Not if you tell me.

Me: Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?

Buttercup: Yep.

Me:

Buttercup: I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU SNOW!

Me: Please pray for me by reading and reviewing this chapter!

Blossom's POV

I hate boys. They come up to you and just insult you right infront of your face! I mean I've had better guy friends than this boy! Yes, I'm talking about Brick of the RowdyRuff Boys. He actually offends me and then flirts with me. I mean, what's up with that?

This all happened when I was five, but I just started having memories during class. He was doing a great job at putting me down, but then he just stopped one day. Him and his brothers stopped. I mean, stopped showing up. I haven't seen him since. I wonder what happened. Just because I said that doesn't mean I'm having feelings for Brick. He's mean, cute, ignorant, selfish,.. Wait, did I say cute! Man...I hope these aren't feelings I'm getting. 'Cuz then everything will be a mess.

I was sitting in class, just jotting down notes like I always do. Bubbles and Buttercup had the same class with me for this period. Bubbles was to my right, applying lip gloss on her pink, plump lips. Buttercup was on my left with her head on the desk, looking out the window. We've changed alot since we catched puberty. Bubbles still had her pigtails, but they're longer, and her hair is brighter than before. She has good curves and B-cup breasts. Her clothing choice for today is a baby blue, small sweatshirt, a jean skirt, jeggings, and some knee-high baby blue converse. She had silver blue hoop earrings and ribbons for ties around her pigtails.

Buttercup has changed **alot.** She doesn't wear her hair in flips anymore. She wears it down to her mid- back with a green skull clip to hold her bangs. She has very nice curves,(which she hates) and C-cup breasts. She was pretty mad that she has the largest breasts out of us three. Her choice of clothing for today is lime green shorts to the knee, army green long-sleeved shirt underneath a lime green baby tee that said 'Toughness is my name'. Her lime green ankle converse covered her dark green socks. Her earring were small lime green skulls with a bow on the head. She had a shiny green bracelet with 'BC'.

I haven't changed much either. I was wearing a red and pink and plaid skirt with flaming red leggins. I gave up on my bow and my clip and now I just wear my hair down with a sparkly red headband. I had a pink sweater with red hearts. I had cherry earrings and a pink silver bracelet. I am a B-cup, but I have the smallest breasts. I'm still studious and dominant in my own way. Bubbles is still her little giggly self, but has gotten a little vicious over the years. Buttercup is still her stubborn tomboy-self. She gets detention alot, but has good grades.

I heard we were having new students today. I hope they're girls so we an make friends."Students, settle down. These are our new students. Please come in boys." The teacher announced. Three teenage boys came into the classroom. Every girl in the class screamed and walked up to them trying to get thier number and ask questions. I just sighed. Girls are so ridiculous. I saw BC had a digusted look on her face. But when I turned to look at Bubbles, she had hearts in her eyes. I turned to look at them, seeing what they look like for a change.

The one in the middle was a red head and red eyes, like me, except I have pink eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with white lines going around, black jeans, red high tops, and a red cap that he wore on his head backwards. He was searching the class, ignoring the girls infront of him. He was looking around in the class, like he was searching for someone. Until he laid his eyes on me. He suddenly had a big grin on his face and turned around to tell the other two conrads behing him.

One boy had blond, shaggy hair and blue eyes, like Bubbles. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a vest jacket over it. To go with it, he had blue Nikes and black flare jeans. He was searching the class, too, until I saw his eyes stop at Bubbles, he had the biggest smile on his face.

The last one had spiky black hair in a cowlick. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black baggy shorts. Green converse and a gold watch completed the look. His eyes were searching also, but when they found Buttercup, he had a happy smirk on his goofy face. We narrowed our eyes, with the exception of Bubbles, wondering why they were looking at us. Suddenly the lights went off. My sisters and I could see in the dark since we were superhuman. I saw the three boys approaching us. The red head leaned down to my ear and said, "Remember me, Pinky?" His husky voiced echoed in my head. A memory flashed in my head. Brick? Of the RowdyRuffs. "Yeah, it's us, Bloss." I turned and saw Butch and Boomer, too. I gasped. I could see Brick's smile twinkle through the darkness. Wait a minute, I looked closer into his grin, eventually looking at his teeth.

Were those fangs? I gasped again. Were the RowdyRuffs now, vampires? I was terrified if Brick was going to eat me and his brothers eating my sisters. But it was like a Christmas miracle. "We won't hurt you, Blossom. But we are her to take you with us." My eyes widened. The lights came back on and everyone except us six were unconcious. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lifting me up out of my desk. It seemed to be Brick's arms, because when her turned me around to face him, I met dark ruby eyes. They were so cute and sexy. And he has gotten hotter, too since the last time I saw him. "Thank you for the compliments, Pinky." He can read my mind? "Yes, I can. My brothers can, too. We can turn it off when we want to, but right now it's getting pretty interesting." I blushed. "Well, can you stop please? I wanna keep my thought to myself." I asked. He sighed. "Okay, but when you come to live with us, you can't ask me favors unless they are schemes, emergancies, or family issues. Got it?" I nodded. "Wait, living with you guys?" Bubbles piped up.

She must have heard our conversation. "Yeah, Bubs. You and your sisters are gonna live with us, so tomorrow we'll come pick you up after you pack all of your stuff and tell the Professer that your going early for college." Boomer explained. "In hell I will!" Buttercup yelled. Butch cuddled her closer to him. "Calm down, Cupcake. It's gonna be alright. Once we get to the mansion, you're gonna have a blast!" Butch said, kissing Buttcerup's cheek. Buttercup's face flushed a pinkish red.

"Well, girls we gotta go. We'll see you tomorrow at midnight but you won't see us until the day after tomorrow. Goodbye my cherry blossom." Brick kissed my cheek and my forehead before leaving. His brothers did the same to thier counterparts and left as well. All three of us were blushing like crazy. "Everyone's unconcious. Let's go home." I said. We walked out the school to our shared car. We share a car now because Professor doesn't have enough money to buy two more cars, but when he successfully makes a new experiment, he'll sell it and Bubbles and I will have our own vehicles. Since we saw it wouldn't be fair to have it in our individual colors, we chose black. We drove home and parked in the garage. I walked inside to get an apple and headed upstairs. I saw a note on my bed, so I picked up the note and jumped in my bed in the process. I read the note while taking another bite out of my apple.

_Dear my precious flower,_

_Just remember I will be coming to get you tomorrow at midnight._

_Don't scream or shout when you find yourself in a new place._

_I will keep you safe forever._

_I left you a homecoming gift just in case you felt left out._

_I love you and I can't wait to see you._

_Your vampire,_

_Brick xoxo_

I looked up on my desk there was a small red box with pink ribbon around it. It said Blossom on the tag and I opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a 'B' and pink jewel in the middle. I could almost cry. I was so pretty. I can't believe someone so evil that turned good gave me this when we used to hate each other in kindergarten. I put it around my neck and admired it. I was so beautiful, it was better than most of my jewelry. I laid on my bed smiling, drifting into sleep thinking about Brick.

Me: I know probably short, but tell me if it was good. I love it when you guys review because then I know you care. And I also found out that people are reading my stories, but not reviewing. That's some harsh bull**** -.- But please review and thank you Drkseeker223 for those wonderful names! You get the award for being awesome! Thank you for reading and I'll update soon! :)


	2. New Home

Me: Second chapter of To Love or Not to Love! Sorry it didn't see me say anything on the last one. FanFiction is currently messing up my fics. NOw I'm answering reviews:

Drkseeker233: Thank you for reading it then!

PPGxRRB-luv: I'm updating! :)

InuKikfan4ever: Well, Butterccup didn't give in so easliy though. You know how she is. But I made Blossom gullible because how could someone just give you that and attempt to take you to their castle to keep you safe? But thank you for reviewing! :)

Buttercup: Why would I want to trust them? -.-

Me: I don't know...

ChilosaCookieMonstar96: It's because they work out the most. But Buttercup doesn't have great posture either, so I see where you're going. Bubbles has the smallest because she fought the less while they were growing up, but she still fougnt so I give her that.

Bubbles: Thank you!

Me: You're welcome! This is something I forgot to do in the first chapter. Sydney, please do the disclaimer. (She's my lil sis)

Sydney: Okay. Jojo own nothing but her sanity!

Me: That's right! Wait, hold up...

Boomer: Buttercup's chapter begins.

Me: Thank you ChilosaCookieMonstar96 and AnimePrincess19 for favorting!

* * *

Buttercup's POV

How could Blossom be so gullible? All he gave her was a necklace. How special is that when they used to be villians. If Butch ever gave me something, I would have probably thrown it away. Unless it's something I really want, but then I still wouldn't trust him. I know Bubbles is already falling head over heals with Boomer. I know he got her a gift. She's been like this since kindergarten. She always said she wanted the blonde. Now she wants to go off and date him. She already started packing. Blossom started on her's, but then stopped for a while. I haven't started at **all**. Like, I would just start packing to go to another person's house and **stay there**? Are these boys crazy? They said they were gonna come get us at midnight tonight. That's why I'll fake it. Then when he comes into my room, I'll pin him down and interrogate him. That's what I'll do.

I went back upstairs after putting the finshing touches on the Christmas tree. It was just a big Christmas tree that had pink, baby blue, and green ornaments all over. At the top was a gold star. I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. I glanced over to my bed to see a note.

_Dear CupCake,_

_I will see you later on._

_I left you a gift from the bottom of my heart._

_I don't expect you to trust us right away._

_I just wanna make you happy._

_Butch_

He wants to make me happy? All he has to do to make me happy is just to leave me alone. I walked over to the present Butch left me. On the tag it said:

_P.S. Wear this at all times so the vampires can't eat you._

I opened it up to find a silver anklet that had a 'B' on it with a green emerald in the middle. I put it on mostly because I didn't wanna die. Even though I would come back to life, I just wouldn't age. I went back downstairs to have dinner. We ate boneless wings and fries and Fanta for drink. After dinner, I decided to go out for a little. I was tired of being cooped in the house all day. I flew off to the beach to relax a little. I set my blanket down on the ground and lied down. I closed my eyes for a minute, engulfing the warm sea air. It was pretty warm out tonight than it's regular chilliness.

For a minute I thought that someone had noticed my presence on the sand. I opened my eyes not moving unless it was an attacker or rapist.

But instead I felt strong arms wrap around me and I suddenly knew who it was. "Butch, let me go!" I growled. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. You can't hurt me either because I'm invincible." I sighed. "I see you're wearing the anklet I got you." I smirked at him. "I only put it on because I don't wanna get eaten.""Whatever, Buttercup. You're soon gonna realize why you really put it on. Well, it's about eight thirty, so I see you in a few hours, CupCake." He kissed my bare forehead and sped off into the night sky. I turned and saw a forest green streak fading away. I was going to a new home tonight so I was worried. I might as well pack up my stuff because they're gonna take us anyways. They've gotten stronger and tougher. I flew home to my window and climbed in. I packed everything I needed: underwear, pajamas, t-shirts, jeans, and my shoes. But will I need all of this? I hope they have a new set of clothes for me 'cuz I'm changing my mind. I put back all of my belongings and got into bed. I laid my head down on my pillow and waited for Butch's return.

**Few hours later...**

I heard rustling around and I shot up out of bed to see Butch standing with his hands up in defense. I sighed. I held out my hands for him to put handcuffs around me. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm putting my hands up because I'm giving you the chance to take me because I know if I tried to get away, you catch me anyways." He smiled. "You're such a good girl, CupCake. I'm gonna have to give you a treat when we get home and after you become my mate." My eyes widened. "Your mate?""We have to get married in order to live together right?" I nodded. He put the shackles around my arms and he picked me up bridal style. "I left the Professor a note so he wouldn't get worried. We'll let you guys see him for Christmas, which is in a week. So you'll see the Professor in a week." he explained. He walked out my bedroom, seeing his brothers with my sleeping sisters. "is she awake, Butch?" He nodded and looked into my emerald orbs. "Say hi, CupCake." I looked at his brothers. "Hi." Brick and Boomer just smiled. We started heading to the mansion and saw that they left the Professor money. The next thing I knew we were up in the air going to our new home.

* * *

Me: Sorry Buttercup wasn't aggressive but she has to get over her stubborness. I'll update a Christmas chapter for Bubbles and Boomer later. Please read and review!


	3. A Gift with A Picnic

Me: I'm so awesome because I'm actually updating for you guys withing 24 hours! So here's Bubbles and Boomer's chapter. This isn't the Christmas one since I have to let you find out what Bubbles gift is.

Bubbles POV

I was at my job, working for the pet shelter. I vonlunteered for these babies because they needed my help. So I came and this is so fun! I get to play with them and fed them and cuddle them! They are so cute. And guess what? I saw Boomer! I haven't seen him in ages. Him and his brothers came in class today amd told us we would be living with them in their mansion. I didn't want to leave the Professor, but I loved Boomer too much I can't take it! (AN: I know that's messed up for Bubbles to feel that way, but she has gotten vicious over the years...) He told be he would pick me up at midnight and I would wake up to find myself in a new home. I wasn't scared really, I was excited!

I had to go to work after dinner, 'cuz I have the night shift. I locked up the place when I was done and flew home. I was out of energy when I was two blocks from home, so I landed and walked the rest. Out of nowhere, this powerful breeze approached me two times. I felt something in my hands, so I looked down and found a sapphire box with dark blue ribbons. I looked up to see who was there, but no one was present. I opened the box, finding a bracelet that was silver blue with a 'B' and an aquamarine jewel in the middle. It was so beautiful. There was a note inside and it said:

_My love,_

_I will be coming to get you tonight, so don't be surprised._

_I gave you this gift to show how much I care _

_I'll see you soon_

_Your lover,_

_Boomer/ a million xoxo_

I smiled and tears welled up my eyes. He did mean what he said, so I believe him and I don't care what my sisters say. I put it on and flew home, now that I was happy. I flew to my window 'cuz probably everyone was asleep by now. I stepped in setting my stuff down and moved on into my closet. I came out minutes later with a small blue nightie on. I climbed in bed falling asleep, dreaming about Boomer.

_Bubbles' Dream_

_I was walking towards a beautiful clearing, waterfalls, streams and meadows. I heard a voice, so I turned around, meeting icy blue eyes. I smiled and I jumped on him giving him a bear hug. he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back and kissing my forehead. I looked up at him and I stared into his precious orbs. "Boomer? Are you really a vampire?" He sighed and looked sad. _

_"Yeah." He looked down. I raised his chin and kissed his cheek. "C'mon. Let's go exploring." I said. He smiled and I took his hand. We walked and swung our hands through a beautiful garden. I saw a basket with a blanket under it by the shore. I shrieked dragging Boomer over to the picnic basket. I opened it up finding sandwiches, fruit, pie, and apple cider. I took the sandwiches, fruit, and apple cider. Boomer just sat there looking at me, watching me in the process. I split the two sandwiches in half and gave Boomer his halves. Boomer picked a peach amd started eating it with his sandwich back and forth. I swallowed down the remains of my sandwich and picked up a apple. I devoured it after a few minutes and threw the pit away. I pulled out two glasses and we had a swig of the non-alcholic drink. I scooted closer to him, biting my lip and smiling at the same time. He leaned in and I did the same. A passionate kiss sparked upon us and I cuddled with him when I pulled away._

_"Bubbles." I looked up at him. "Will you be my mate?" I smiled. I gave him a kiss to answer his question. "So I guess that's a yes?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. My dream started to blur and that's when I fell into the dark pits of sleep._

Me: BubsxBoom Fluff! Tell me if you like this. I wanna know. Tell me if it was cute or great or something.

Bubbles: This was really cute! *blushes*

Me: Please review!

Me:


	4. Mating Circle Part 1:Buttercup and Butch

Me: I have changed my name from SnowWinter22 to JayJayBrownie.

Blossom: Cute.

Me: Thank you. I don't own anything.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Butch was still carrying me by the time we got the castle and I was still awake. The air was cold and I wasn't cold, though I only had on a t-shirt and shorts. We walked in and Butch set me down on the floor. My eyes widen. This was a mansion. And this thing was huge! The staircases were long, there were so many hallways, and I bet I could get lost in the place. Butch picked me up again and we headed up the third set of stairs. We approached a green door and he opened it. It looked like a regular boy's room, just with a lot of black and green. He set me down on the bed and took his jacket off. He threw it across the room and pulled me down onto the bed.

"Buttercup, I'm so glad you're here with me right now." He said, rubbing my back that was actually soothing. "Butch, stop rubbing my back." I slurred while moaning. He smirked. "Not a chance. You seem like you're enjoying it anyways." I nodded and just gave up on protesting. He pulled me closer and made me look into his dark green orbs. "I really like you, Buttercup. I came back just for you. I realized I could die without you and that I needed you. I mainly gave this anklet to you to show how much I cared." I was speechless. This wasn't that bad Butch that used to fight me when I was five. This was the real Butch, exposing his feelings to someone he barely knew. "I do know you, Cupcake." He smiled, nuzzling my nose. I hugged Butch closer, feeling his body heat. "Well, Butch, just to let you know, I like you, too. I was just too stubborn to notice." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I hope I don't ever lose you. Now c'mon. We're going on an adventure. I wanna show you around." I raised a brow. "Before we go, can I change?" He nodded and took my hand out of the door. I climbed on his back, letting him take me wherever the dressing room was. We walked into another hallway when he stopped at a door. He opened it and I saw there were three closets. The first one on the left was said 'Bubbles' and the double doors were baby blue. The middle ones were pink and it said 'Blossom'. I glanced at the last one and saw that it was mine and they were double doors also. He put me down and motioned me to go to the one I 'supposedly' owned.

I entered the closet, introduced to many of the clothes I liked. I turned around to Butch with his back on the wall and his arms crossed. "Pick anything thing ya like. It's all for you." I smiled and went to look at some new clothes. After a few minutes a chose to wear a green tank top under a mini black plaid long-sleeved shirt, some black shorts, and some fishnet fingerless gloves. Butch had a look of lust in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, Buttercup," He said coming towards me. "You look so…sexy in your own way." I blushed and let him hug me. "Let's go exploring." He grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his back again. We went really fast and I was curious. "Why did we go so fast?" He smirked at me. "Babe, I'm a vampire. Remember?" I glared at him. "Don't call me babe, Hotshot." He rolled his eyes and took off again. He stopped at a door that sounds could be heard from the outside. We entered the room; lots of video games recognized our presence. "Ooo, can I play a game?" I pleaded. "But this isn't part of our adventure, Cupcake." He chuckled. I pouted and followed him anyways. He took me to an elevator and pressed a button that said 'Make Out'. My eyes widen at the button and turned back to Butch, who had a smirk on his face. "Why'd you press _that_ button?" I asked. He had a sly grin on his face. "We're gonna have some fun, babe." He responded. The doors opened and the room we entered was all red; hearts on the walls, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He took my hand over to one of the booths and sat me down on his lap. There was a TV across the room and I wanted to watch it. While I was perfectly distracted, Butch started planting butterfly kisses on my neck. I purred in happiness and I fell right into his seduction, and I was still watching TV. He felt up my shirt and pulled his hand back up and down. He finally lowered me to where his face was, and my eyes still on the TV. He took my chin and nuzzled his nose against my cheek, then giving me a passionate kiss. I actually kissed back; I was enjoying myself.

I think Butch has actually changed. How could someone hate me when they can kiss me for over three minutes? They would have gagged by now! But he just kept on going. After about six minutes we parted, needing oxygen to flood through our bodies. He pulled me closer to him and rocked my back and forth like a baby. I was engulfing in his sweet scent and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

Butch's POV

After Cupcake fell asleep, I kissed her forehead while picking her up bridal style to go back to our room. It was a pretty fast flight, except the elevator. I set Cupcake down on the bed, while the meeting bell rang. I had to go have a meeting with my parents. I saw my brothers already in the living room with my parents sitting on the love seat. I walked down the stairs jumping on the couch next to my brothers. "Hello, sons." Father greeted. "Hello, Father." Brick answered for us. "Have you guys mated yet?" Mother asked. "No, Mother. We haven't." Brick responded. "Well, you need to soon. They're gonna have to be your mates in order to be a part of the family." Father explained. We nodded. We realized we would have to mate the girls soon. I walked back upstairs to see Cupcake awake watching a soccer game.

I raised my eyebrow, wondering why she was still up. "You still up Cupcake?" She turned to me and nodded. I climbed in bed behind her wrapping my arms around her. "We have to mate soon." I said. She faced my and had a confused look. "Mating? Well, I wanna do it know since we have to. And I won't take no for an answer." She shook her head and crossed her arms. I sighed. This girl was not giving up. "Let's go to the mating room. But you have to change again." She nodded and followed me. Bridgette, one of the mating mistresses, took Buttercup from me so I could get dressed. I went into the closet and picked out black jeans with a green long-sleeved shirt. I got my black high tops to make me look better. I combed my hair down and formed a bang to cover my eye. When I was done, I left to the mating circle.

Buttercup's POV

Butch took me to the mating room where we found this girl with red hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a white mini dress with bangles on her arms and white heels. Butch left me with the girl and walked away. "Hi, Buttercup. My name is Bridgette. I'll be helping you with your dress for the mating ceremony." I nodded and let her take my arm to the dressing room. After a little debating on which dress I was gonna wear, we chose a long, off the shoulder green dress with black flats. Bridgette combed my hair down to my bum and put in a ribbon on the top. She applied pink lip gloss and sparkly eye shadow. To complete the look, she put back on the anklet Butch gave me, and green skull earrings. Bridgette squeaked. "You look so beautiful! I bet Butch will be drooling when we get to the mating circle." I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look girlie, but pretty for once. Bridgette guided me to the mating circle and opened the double doors. There, I saw Butch and a priest to begin the ceremony. Bridgette stood on the side to watch. We started it off by holding hands and the priest saying chants. Then finally, the priest told me to lie down on the bed to start the mating. I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I felt Butch get on top of me and feeling his hot breath on my neck. He bit down enough in order to make it hurt and for me to scream. It really hurt and tears started welling my eyes. Butch pulled away with a sad look in his eyes and took the blood from my neck and rubbed on my cheek and his cheek. He then kissed me and the mating was done. I was in so much pain right now.

I bet when Bubbles gets mated she would be crying balloons. He pick me up bridal style, thanked the priest, and we left. Before we left, I could see Bridgette's worried eyes. He took us back to our room and laid me down on the bed. I could still move; I just couldn't feel my neck. He went into his closet and brought back alcohol and bandages. "Buttercup, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done it if would hurt you that bad." Tears trickled down his face. I smiled. He really did care about me. He disinfected the wound and bandaged it. He pulled me in his arms and kept apologizing, rocking me back and forth. I pulled his face into my hands. "Don't cry, Butch. It's okay. I'm fine." I said kissing his tears away. He gave me a small smile and cuddled me closer. I kissed his cheek and slept in his arms. What made me sleepy was the sound of his calm breathing.

* * *

Me: I loved this chapter! Tell me what you think! Blossom and Brick are next.

Butch: This is my favorite. *hugs BC*

BC: Mine too. *hugs back*

All: Aww!

Me: That's so cute! I'll update before Christmas! Happy Holidays! :)


	5. Mating Circle Part 2:Blossom and Brick

Me: I need some help! I don't know what to do for Bubbles and Boomer's chapter! AHHHHHH!

Blossom: You can do them later. It's my time!

Brick: It's not just your time; it's my time, too.

Blossom: Whatever…

Me: Now I will answer reviews.

Drkseeker233- I changed my name to JayJayBrownie is because my skin is a brownish color (I'm black) and my name is Jordan so my nickname(s) are Jay Jay, Jay, Jo, or Jojo. So it varies.

All the rest of you: I'm updating and thank you for reviewing!

I won't be updating 'till I'm at 25 reviews. Read now! I force you!

Blossom's POV

I woke up in a red coffin, surrounded by red pillows. I sat up wondering where I was. Then I remembered that Brick took me into his home. Brick walked into the room and smiled. "My cherry blossom is awake." Brick kissed my forehead and smiled at me from ear to ear. "We have a big day ahead of us." I raised a brow. What did we have to do today? "We have to mate, cook, and sing." My eyes widened. "Hold up. Did you say 'mate'?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. We have to be bonded to live together, don't we?" He smirked and kissed my hand. "Well, I'm bored. I've got nothing to do since we don't have anything to do right now." I snatched my hands away from his grasp and crossed my arms. "Well, we can do the cooking first?" He suggested. My face softened and I undid my arms. "Okay." I responded.

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. As soon as we set foot into the kitchen, I remembered something and I stopped. "Is there something wrong?" Brick asked. "We need aprons." I responded. Brick smirked. "We have aprons down here, my love." I blushed and glanced into the nearby closet seeing a beautiful pink lace apron with 'Blossom' written in cursive writing. "Go try it on." Brick smirked gestured. I walked into the dressing room, with Brick on my tail. I turned around with a 'what are you doing' look. "I have to watch you.""Yeah, but you can wait 'till I get out." I said. He sighed and went to wait in the kitchen.

I walked into the closet and tried to put on the apron. It was a bunch of strings, but I finally got it on. I walked out to see Brick setting utensils and ingredients on the island. (**AN: it's like a mini table in the middle of the kitchen. I don't have one, but I know what it is. :P)** "What are we making?" I asked. "Pizza. You ready?" He asked. I nodded and picked up the dough. After we flattened and spun the dough, we added the cheese and tomato sauce. While I was getting the cheese out of the bag, Brick accidently got tomato sauce over my apron and my face. "Blossom! I'm so sorry." He panicked, trying to clean me up. I put my hand up to silence him and picked up the cheese. I opened my eyes, finding Brick's sorry face. "Blossom," He said holding my hand. "I'm really sorr-"I cut him off my throwing cheese at him. He wiped and the cheese off and showed a smirk. "So now you wanna play dirty, huh?" That's when we started a food fight. We threw olives, peppers, mushrooms, and green olives all around the room. It was basically a food war. We stopped throwing stuff when we started panting. I hadn't realized how close we were until I finally felt his hot breath on my stomach. I looked down and saw him there. I smiled and strung my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me with a smile and rubbed my sides. He stood up and stared into my pink orbs.

He leaned in and I mirrored. We had a passionate kiss and let go for some air. "Maybe we should get cleaned up." I suggested. He nodded and gave me a peck on the lips. I watched him ascend the stairs to his room. "I'll escort you to the shower, Miss Blossom." A voice said. I turned and saw a blond girl with a pink shirt and skirt on with black sandals and black bunny ears. I smiled and followed her to the shower. I found a new outfit beside the shower and a towel and soap. I washed up and put on what was picked out for me. It was a long sleeved white sweater underneath a pink jumper dress with white stockings and red flats.

I walked out of the bathroom that awkwardly turned into a game room. I searched for Brick until I saw him holding up microphones for a singing game. I smiled and walked over. "I wanna get to know you, Blossom. That's why I wanna sing with you." He said. I grasped the mic in my hand and started to sing.

_Whoa Oh,_

_Whoa Oh,_

_Whoa Oh,_

_Whoa Oh,_

_Blossom:_

_When I saw you over there _

_I didn't mean to stare_

_But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you_

_Brick:_

_Girl, I guess that you're the kind_

_That says what's on your mind_

_But you listen when I have something to show you_

_Both:_

_You smile and never shout_

_You stand out in a crowd_

_You make the best of every situation_

_Correct me if I'm wrong_

_I'm fragile and you're strong_

_A beautiful and perfect combination_

_Whoa Oh (x2)_

_I wanna know you_

_Whoa Oh (x2)_

_I wanna go there where you go_

_I wanna find out what you know_

_And maybe someday down the road_

_Blossom:_

_I sit back and say to myself_

_Both:_

_Yeah I thought so_

We stared into each other's eyes just waiting for something to happen until we leaned in and kissed. We wrapped our hands around each other and let go. "Let's go my love. It's mating time." I nodded and followed him. We came to some kind of intersection and the same girl came and took me to the dressing room. We decided on a strapless sparkling pink dress with my hair down, clear slippers, and silver hoops. "My name is Brianna by the way." She said. I nodded and entered the mating room. Brick and a priest were at this kind of altar that looked like a circle. I guess it was called the mating circle. I took Brick's hands and we looked into each other's orbs. The priest started chanting spells and different languages I didn't know.

He then told me to lie on the bed across from us. I obeyed and closed my eyes. I felt something on top of my and opened my eyes to see Brick. He went for my neck by kissing and licking it. I started giggling, but that soon ended when I felt a twinge of pain in my neck. That was the most excruciating pain I've ever felt! I cried until I could cry no more. He stopped and took my blood and spread across our cheeks. He picked me up and took me away. He thanked the priest and walked out. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Brianna's worried face.

He took my back to our room and set my down on his bed. He leaned on me and started healing it. That helped a little and numbed my neck, but I could still feel the soreness. "My cherry blossom is broken." He cried tears of pain and sorrow. I felt so bad for him right then. I cupped his face and kissed him lightly. "It's okay, don't cry. I'm still alive, right?" He looked at me and gave me a small smile and hugged me. He kissed me and I kissed back. We made out until we fell asleep. I was so proud of his braveness.

Me: Best BLxBR chapter eva! Today is my B-day too!

All: Happy Birthday! *give gifts*

Me: Thank you! Truth or Dare is coming next chapter, so gimme some dares! Ta ta for now! Merry Christmas! :)


	6. Mating Circle Part 3:Bubbles and Boomer

Me: Dang! You guys review fast like cats' claws!

Bubbles: It's finally our chapter, Boomer!

Boomer: Awesome! :)

Me: I will know answer your reviews.

Bella Jojo- Yes that means birthday.

Me: I won't update 'till 35 reviews.

Bubbles POV

I awoke in a sapphire bed with blue pillows all around me. I turned to see Boomer reading a book with his glasses on. I hopped on the bed a little to get his attention.

He looked up, seeing that I was awake, and smiled. He put down his book down his book and took off his glasses. He walked over to me, picking me up and giving me a big hug. "Wanna eat?" He asked. Nodding was my response.

We descended the stairs hand in hand, walking into the kitchen, seeing hot breakfast waiting for us. Pancakes, waffles, and donuts were spread across the island. Apple and orange juice pitchers were filled to the top. Two bowls of pineapple were perfectly sliced with an umbrella in each one. Strawberry and banana smoothies were in two wine glasses with strawberries at the tip. A silver tray was ready with napkins and utensils. "What's the tray for?" I asked. "We're eating outside this morning." Was his answer. I reacted quickly by placing the smoothies, donuts, pancakes, and bowls of pineapple on the tray.

A maid with black hair in a silver mini dress came and took our tray outside. I followed Boomer outside to be welcomed by lots of flowers. I saw where the maid placed our food; on a bench covered in flower petals. We sat down and started eating. We fed each other the pancakes, donuts, and the bowls of pineapple.

We drank our smoothies, but I finished Boomer's because he got full. We sat there making out until the sun finally set itself in the sky. "C'mon, Bubs. Time to mate." He said. I was kinda scared at first, until Boomer said something encouraging. "It's okay. It'll be quick." I smiled, following him. We came to this kind of four hallways thingy and the same maid that served our food took me into one of the hallways. "My name is Brandie. I'll be helping you pick out a dress." We finally decided on a baby blue spaghetti strap ball gown and baby blue sandals. I put on very light makeup and put baby blue butterflies in my ears.

Brandie escorted me to the mating room and I saw Boomer and a priest. Boomer looked handsome as ever. We held hands and the priest started saying something. He then asked me to lie on the bed. I lied down, then feeling Boomer on top of me.

He started rubbing my arms and kissing me. I was so excited until I felt my neck being bitten. It felt…so…bad! I was crying rivers, man! He finally stopped and looked heartbroken to see my tears.

He took my blood and spread it across our cheeks. He picked me up, thanked the priest and headed out. I saw Brandie's worried face before we were gone.

He placed me on the bed and elevated my head. He ordered the maid to get a heat brace and a bag of ice. He put the bag of ice in place and put the heat brace on afterwards. He cuddled me and started crying. "I hurt my true love and I feel bad." He said between sobs. I looked down at my mate. I started singing a lullaby to calm him down.

_Baby mine_

_Don't you cry_

_Baby mine_

_Dry your eyes_

_Rest your head_

_Close to my heart_

_Never too far_

_Baby your mine_

After I sang the short melody, Boomer had tightened his grasp around me and had fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead and followed him into sleep.

Me: Cute I know! Short I know -.- Now let's do some dares.

Animeskullgirl16 says she wants BC to do a pole dance in front of Butch in sexy lingerie and for Bubbles and Blossom to do the same to their counterparts.

BC: WHAT! Screw you, animeskullgirl16. *puts on lingerie on and sets up pole with her sisters*

Butch: This is gonna be awesome, guys!

Boomer: I know! I wanna see Bubbles showing cleavage for once!

Bubbles: W-What?

Blossom: I swear Brick, if you tape this, oh my gosh…

Brick: *slurps up drool off his arm and readies camera* Don't worry, babe. I won't.

BC: Okay, I'm done. You all are perverts!

Me: PPGxRRB-luv dares the boys to streak in front of the girls while wearing bunny ears.

Boys: What!

Me: Do it!

Boys: Fine! *puts on bunny ears and streaks in front of girls*

Me: LOL! Thank you for those beautiful dares! Please review!


	7. Christmas and Telling Dad

Me: I am not updating 'till I get **50** reviews. I gotta have Christmas with my family! So here's the Christmas chapter I promised and I'm not updating 'till after Christmas. I can't do Bubbles and Boomer, but I can do all the couples! Enjoy.

Regular POV

The Powerpuff Girls woke up Friday morning. They walked out into the hall, not noticing each other until Bubbles broke the silence. "Girls!" She shrieked and hugged them both. The two eldest sisters were startled at first, until they finally looked at each other's faces. "Oh, hey Buttercup." Blossom greeted. "Hey." She responded. The trio walked down stairs to see breakfast once again served for them. They dug in like pigs and were full in twenty minutes. "I need to wear this food off." Buttercup groaned. Bubbles nodded. "Yeah. I feel fat."

Blossom was deep in thought until she finally got an idea. "Why don't we play Dance Dance Revolution? They have it in the game room and I remember the way."

Buttercup and Bubbles took glances and then shrugged. "Let's go then." Buttercup said, getting out of her chair and following Blossom and Bubbles right on their tail. The girls approached the game room, Buttercup and Bubbles looking for DDR, but Blossom told them to follow her once again. The two girls followed their big sister and were greeted to DDR. "Let's play." Buttercup said. "Who's going first?"

Bubbles stepped back and became silent. "Winner gets to dance with next player. Seem fair?" Blossom said, applying the extra rules. Buttercup and Bubbles both nodded. They chose their song and started dancing. Blossom was perfect, but Buttercup was even better. Blossom started catching up and had a streak for a while, but Buttercup overpowered her. That's when Blossom got a little frustrated and used her super speed to win the game. Buttercup saw she was cheating, so she joined in. Bubbles looked at her siblings, ashamed that she didn't go first. It was obvious that a fight was to ignite after the game. But I guess Bubbles' prediction was wrong. Blossom had won because Buttercup said she already burned her fat off and it was Bubbles' turn. Bubbles hesitated before stepping on the platform.

Blossom smirked. "We'll do easy, okay?" Bubbles nodded, but slightly mad that Blossom thought that she couldn't dance. Bubbles actually had a passion for dancing; she just never told her sisters because she thought that they would think it was ridiculous. They started the song out, jumping and hopping. They played a good game, but Blossom had let Bubbles win. "Ready for a difficult level?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded and smirked. Blossom quirked a brow before starting the next round. It was on hard this time so Bubbles had to show she was good enough. When it came freestyle time, Bubbles used flips and gymnastic moves. She was beating Blossom to the bone. Blossom finally was worn down and quit the game. "Bubbles has won the tournament! Here is your trophy m'aam." Buttercup said, in an MC's voice. Bubbles smiled and held the invisible trophy in the air, before helping Blossom up off the ground.

"Good game, Bloss." Bubbles congratulated before going down the hall to take a shower. "I need to take a shower, too." Buttercup announced. Her and Blossom walked out of the door into their separate rooms. The boys had awakened and were ready for their day. Bubbles changed into a blue jean skirt and a baby blue sweater with a tint of white. She put on black leggings and some blue boots. To top it, she let her hair down to her elbows and added a blue headband with butterflies. She put in big butterfly earrings in her ears that were also blue. To complete the look, she put on some glossy lip gloss and the bracelet Boomer gave her.

Blossom's outfit was slightly different. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt with a red vest over it. She had a pink skirt that had floral design and white stockings. She added pink boots and the necklace Brick gave her. She let her hair down, too, but added red bunny ears instead of a regular headband. She wore red lip gloss and pink studded diamonds in her ears.

Buttercup's outfit was surprisingly awesome. She had on a green tank top with a black vest over. She wore some black shorts to the mid-thigh and some knee-high green converse. She had fishnet fingerless gloves and anklet Butch gave her. You couldn't really see it, so she just applied it as a bracelet. She put on light makeup, which was peppermint lip gloss. She had green pearls in her ears and had her hair down as well. She had a regular green headband in. The boys didn't change much though. They just had muscle shirts on, black jeans, and high tops in their signature colors.

They all descended the stairs to see a naked tree sitting in the living room. They all smiled and ran to get decorations. Buttercup and Butch came back with ornaments, Blossom and Brick came back with lights, and Bubbles and Boomer came back with wreaths and the star. Blossom and Brick flew in a spiral movement; making sure all the lights were put into place neatly. Buttercup and Butch carefully made sure they got every ornament on the tree and that none of them fell to break. Bubbles applied the star at the top and Boomer put wreaths up behind it.

They all stepped back and admired the tree. The girls knew they wouldn't be at the mansion for Christmas, but they still wanted to give their new home some spirit, too. The six spent the rest of the day drinking eggnog, eating cookies and milk, and watching Christmas movies. Bubbles' favorite Christmas movie was 'Sundays at Tiffany's'. It was basically a movie when a girl had an imaginary friend and he left her to go back to the imaginary world. The rules say you can't have an imaginary friend after you turn twelve. He came back 20 years later; falling in love with her even though he knew she would be getting married. He then told her she had to leave again, but he came back and couldn't resist leaving her. They lived happily ever after.

Buttercup and Butch fell asleep cuddled up half way through. Blossom and Brick stayed awake to see the end and they broke down. But Bubbles and Boomer kept watching movies until they both got sleepy. "Merry Christmas, Bubbles." Boomer said, kissing her forehead. Bubbles looked up at him and smiled. "Right back at ya, Boomie." She smiled and kissed him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Buttercup." Butch said through telepathy. Buttercup smiled in her sleep. "Merry Christmas, Butchie." She teased. "Merry Christmas, my cherry blossom." Brick said through telepathy also. "Merry Christmas, Brick." And with that, she cuddled closer to her mate. Somehow, the six got back in their beds as soon as they were out. But they didn't care. They just cared that they were by their lover on Christmas Eve.

**Next Morning…**

Buttercup woke up, trying to get out of Butch's grasp so she could eat for Professor's house. He wouldn't budge so Buttercup had to seduce him to get away. She started planting kisses on his neck and he moaned. He finally pulled away flipping to the other side, talking about Buttercup in his sleep. Buttercup smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek. This was the day they would see their dad again. Buttercup saw her sisters come up to her so they could eat breakfast. The girls went back upstairs to leave a note for their counterparts.

_Hey,_

_I left to go see my father_

_Don't get startled_

_I'll be safe_

_I'll call your name if there's trouble_

_I'll be back by midnight_

_Love,_

_Your lover_

With that, the girls took off into the sky; ready to see their creator/father. They landed in the driveway of their former home and knocked on the door. The Professor came to the door and his eyes widen in the sight of us. "My girls are home! My girls are home!" He yelled, hugging us tightly. They knew he missed them. It would just be hard to explain to them that they were part human part vampire and that they were mated and that they had to leave again.

They spent their Christmas with their beloved dad and got many gifts. Bubbles' favorite gift was getting a new makeup chest. Blossom's favorite gift was a new pink camera. Buttercup's favorite gift was a green laptop just for her. They hugged the Professor really tight and thanked him as well. "Dad, we need to talk to you." Blossom said. The Professor saw the fear in their eyes and sat down. "What's wrong girls?" He asked, concerned. Blossom glanced at her sisters before continuing. "We're part human part vampire. We are mated to the Rowdyruff Boys and we live with them now. They let us visit you every other weekend and allow us to call you. Please understand that we love these boys and that they take care of us."

The Professor was silent. It made Bubbles cry to probably hear that her father didn't approve of their new love for the boys. But once again, Bubbles' prediction was wrong. "Okay. As long as I get to see you guys twice a month, I'll let in on the deal. I love you guys so much." The girls hugged their father. "We love you, too, Daddy." Bubbles said between sniffles. The Professor smiled and kissed her forehead. "We better get going. We promised we would be back by midnight. Thank you for the gifts. We love you and will see you later." Blossom said covering up for her sisters. Buttercup and Blossom already took off, but Bubbles wanted to say one last goodbye. "Bye, Daddy. We'll see you soon." She said hugging him like a daughter would. The Professor didn't respond; just waved when Bubbles took off. The girls made it back one minute to midnight. Bubbles got a black wolf puppy from Boomer, Blossom got her own library, and Buttercup got her own Xbox 360. It was the best Christmas ever; with their dad and mates.

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year!_

Me: Hope you liked this chapter! Now it's dare time! MilkChocolateLuva1234567890 dares Butch to take Bubbles on his back and race around the room at ultra speed until he passes out.

Butch: o.O what?

Me: Just do it and I'll tell you to stop.

Butch: Fine…*picks up Bubbles on his back and runs around the room at ultra speed*

Bubbles: WEEEEEEEE! :D

Me: She also dares for Blossom to bite me in the neck. :(

Blossom: MWAAHHH! *bites my neck*

Me: Ouchies! *whimpering* She also dares Buttercup to sing O Holy Night in chipmunk version.

Buttercup: Okay….(I don't feel like typing the whole song so just listen to it then come back to reading.)

Me: *still whimpering* Animeskullgirl16 dares the boys to get a makeover from the girls and then put them in a room with their fan girls….ow.

Boys: WHAT!

Bubbles: Yay! Come here, Boomie.

Blossom: It's okay, Brickie. I won't hurt you

Buttercup: I won't make you look that bad.

Girls: *makes the boys look bad*

Brick: I hope we don't look stupid

Boomer: Me either…

Girls: *ties them up really tight and scoots them over into room*

Bubbles: You're really heavy, Boomie. I can't push you.

Buttercup: Use your super strength.

Bubbles: Okay *now strong enough to push Boomer and finally puts him in room*

Blossom: Have fun! :3 *walks out the room behind her sisters and goes in booth.* Come in girls!

Hundreds of girls come in screaming and creepy

Boys: AHHHH! *being tortured, kissed on and clothes taken away*

The girls run away

Bubbles: Boomer! I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have put you through this pain *kissing him on his face everywhere while sitting in his lap and massaging him*

Buttercup: You okay? *rubbing Butch's back*

Butch: Yeah…

Brick: I'm so sore!

Blossom: It's okay. I'll heal you. *using ice breath and alcohol to heal*

Me: That's all the dares for now! I needed more dares! Gimme some dares! Please review and tell me what you think. Have a Merry Christmas everyone!


	8. Snow Tournament

Me: Here I am making a chapter when I'm not even at 50 reviews yet. I'm so nice to y'all. And since I'm even nicer, I'll wait 'till I get 55 reviews for me to update. I'm being extra nice just for you guys. You better love me when this is over. But now that I have my own laptop, I don't have to share! So please enjoy this chapter. And also since nobody else will review, I have to update. So here you go. I will now put summaries for my story to give you a hint on what's gonna happen.

Summary: A trip to Winter Wonderland would be great, but you never know what adventures may appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook, snow, jeans, vests, hoop earrings, or baby tees.

Me: And also thank you for all the favorites and alerts! But I don't know if an alert is a bad or good thing…

Buttercup's POV

I woke up biting on my tongue really hard. I winced and put my mouth in my grasp. Butch stirred and his eyes fluttered to see a tense me and held me tight. "What's wrong? You seem hurt." I shook my head. "Nothing out of the ordinary; just woke up, biting on my tongue is all." I replied. He smiled and I smiled back. His expression changed to a smirk and reached for a mirror. "I think I know why you bit down on while waking up." He handed me the mirror and I looked in my mouth to find shiny white fangs.

I'm….a…..vampire? "Not exactly. You still have your powers and part human." He explained. I opened my laptop and typed in Facebook. "I need a profile picture for my Facebook. Take a picture with me." I said. He obeyed and the camera flashed. I uploaded it and I typed in 'Me and my lover' as a caption and made it my profile picture. "We look amazing, BC." He leaned his head up against mine and admired the photo. I glanced at it for a moment and realized what he was saying. "It sure does." I said joining him in the session. His phone rang and he reached to pick it up. "Hello?" I heard a guy's voice over the phone talking really fast. He sounded excited. "Calm down, Boomer." Oh, so it's Boomer. I wonder what he would want. "Okay. We'll be ready in two." He hung up and looked at me. "We're gonna play in the snow today, BC." He stood up bringing me with me and pushing me into the closet. "Now get dressed. We have two minutes." He ordered.

I nodded and started getting dressed. I chose a long sleeved neon green shirt with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans, and black no-heel boots. I displayed the anklet on my wrist and put in green pearls to match my outfit for earrings. I left my hair down with a green clip. I returned back to the room to see Butch dressed as well. Green t-shirt, green converse, black jeans, and his silver wrist watch made him completely hot. He had his hair down, which was a new look, but it was cuter than his last one. I hope he's not reading my mind this time. He didn't respond, so I guess that's a yes. We headed outside to wait for the others.

Blossom POV

I woke up with blood dripping from either sides of my mouth. I was startled when I felt strong arms around my waist, but then realizing it was my redheaded and sexy mate. "I heard that, Pinkie." He smirked at me just waking up. I blushed a tomato and went back to what I was worrying about. "Why do I have blood dripping from my mouth?" I said raising a brow. He observed my mouth and then smiled. He licked either side and kissed my cheek. "Your tongue is bleeding. You have fangs, Blossom." He handed me the mirror and he was right. I did have fangs. I guess I'm a bloodsucking vampire now. "You're a _beautiful_ bloodsucking vampire." He corrected. I flushed a pinkish color and hopped off the bed. "I'm bored. I wanna go outside today." I said going into my dressing room. I saw Brick deep in thought of things to do before I went into the dressing room. I picked out a long sleeved pink shirt with red polka dots, black jeans and pink high top converse. I combed my hair down into a wavy state and put a floral pink headband in my hair. I added pink hoops and the necklace Brick gave me.

I walked out finding Brick already dressed in black jeans, red high tops, and a red long sleeved shirt. He put his long red hair into a ponytail and put on his cap. He was talking on the phone to someone when I sat on the bed. "Yeah…Okay. I'll meet you and Butch outside in five minutes." With that, he hung up the phone. He turned to around to see if I returned, and to his delight, I had. "That was Boomer. We're gonna go play in the snow today." He smiled embracing me. "Okay. Let's go." I said grabbing my pink jacket and following Brick out the door with his black jacket on. I wonder what we were gonna do.

Bubbles POV

Boomer just told me we would be going outside to play in the snow! I have to find the perfect outfit. I rushed into the nearest closet trying to find the perfect one. I finally picked a tight baby blue long sleeved shirt with a blue skirt. I put black jeans under it and put on black boots with a three inch heel. I put on Boomer's bracelet and blue butterflies for earrings. I let my hair down into a curly fashion and adding a bang and a sparkly light blue headband. I put on my black and blue mini jacket and headed back to the room.

Boomer was dressed to go also. A blue t-shirt, black jeans, blue Nikes, and a shark tooth necklace. He guided me out of the room and down the stairs into the snow. We saw our siblings and walked over. "You guys ready?" Brick asked. "Ready for what?" I replied. "For the Snowball Tournament, baby!" Butch yelled pumping his fist in the air. I saw Buttercup roll her eyes while smiling. "We're gonna do Snowball Fights, Snow Fort War, Who can make the best snow angel, and skydiving. Whoever wins the tournament gets to have a new set of clothes for the rest of next year. We're on teams with our mates. Let the games begin!" Brick explained. What he said; let the games begin.

Butch's POV

Buttercup and I took our spot on one corner of the battlefield. We had a great plan unless it backfired, and we wouldn't want that. We saw Bubbles and Boomer behind another bush across from us and Brick and Blossom at the tip. It was like a triangle formation. We heard Brick shoot gunfire and we started attacking. We dodged all the snowballs except Buttercup who was called out 'cuz she got hit in the head. We hit Brick, Blossom, and Boomer. Now it was just Bubbles and I.

Bubbles looked scared out of her mind until she changed into a smirk. I was confused until I saw a snowball fly at me, which I dodged. "Ha ha. You can't get me, Bubb-"I was cut off by a snow closing my mouth shut. My eyes widened like basketballs and looked around to find wide eyes also. I spit out the snow and was surprised I had lost to a girl. My pride was lost. My reputation! My everything! It was ruined just because of a snowball. I was brought out of my train of thought when Brick announced the winner. "Miss Bubbles is the winner for this round!" He raised her hand in the sky and had his eyes raised high. Buttercup placed her hand on my shoulder and forced me to turn around. She had her arms crossed and looked me in the eye.

"What was that? You just lost to Bubbles! We'll win next time, though. Don't you wor-"Buttercup stopped talking to a shouting Brick. "Change of teams! Boys vs. Girls for Snow Fort Wars!" Buttercup smirked and changed what she was saying. "Actually, I'm gonna kick you and your fort's ass." She whispered and walked over to the fort her sisters were building. I joined my brothers making our fort. The girls were so gonna lose.

Boomer's POV

I was surprised when Brick changed the rules, but that's really a good revision. Boys should go versus Girls for this tournament at least once. Both teams were done making our forts in about two minutes, thanks to our super powers. Brick fired shotgun and the war started. Laser beams spread everywhere and sounds of steams were heard. We all had our eyes closed so we didn't know who won. We opened our eyes and our fort was destroyed but the girls' fort was at least a fourth left. The girls cheered and Buttercup gave us rasberries.

My brothers and I glanced at each other and realized we lost to girls. "It's not over yet!" Butch yelled. "Butch's right. It's not over yet. We have to see who can make the best snow angel and skydiving." Brick stated. "Let's do the snow angel thing then." Blossom suggested. We all agreed and started the tournament. Butch's was a little messed up, Blossom's was crooked, surprisingly Bubbles' wasn't that cute, Buttercup's was too small, and mine just wasn't a snow angel. Brick had won and his actually looked like an angel.

"I won. Now skydiving! Whoever can get at least five seconds off the ground wins." Brick declared. "Now we'll do it by age group. Me, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles. Now you have to fly on top of a cloud and jump off without using your super powers. The people remaining on the ground will make a mattress out of snow for you to land on. Since I'm the oldest, I'll go first."

Brick flew to the top of the clouds and waited until the girls were done making the snow mattress. Butch yelled that we were ready and Brick pummeled to the ground. I was time keeper so I had to wait until he hit the snow. He landed in the snow and I started the stopwatch. He finally came up after three seconds. "You okay, man?" Butch asked. Brick nodded but didn't say anything. Blossom checked to see if he was injured and kissed his face. She then zoomed into the sky to accomplish her goal.

Butch, BC, and Bubbles were done making the fort after BC yelled ready. Blossom flew down and was going at top speed. She landed and the snow made a sizzling sound. Blossom got up after two seconds and hobbled over to Buttercup to lean on. It was Butch's turn now. "I'm gonna only be a second in the snow!" And with that he flew to the highest cloud. He pummeled down and went through the ground.

A crater was made and Buttercup went to go see if he was okay. She healed him with her special ability and kissed his nose. He suddenly woke up and Blossom put his score on the score board. Buttercup helped him up and Buttercup took her turn. Bubbles and Butch were done making the fort and Butch yelled that it was ready. Buttercup dropped down really fast, so I knew she would have the same condition Butch had.

But my prediction was completely off the handle! Buttercup came up two seconds after she landed! I was surprised that would even happen. I mean, since Butch is Buttercup's **male** counterpart, I would have expected Buttercup to take longer. But she was probably going to win this part of the tournament. After Buttercup dusted herself off, I knew it was my turn.

Brick's POV

After Boomer handed Blossom the stopwatch, he took off in the sky. It looked like he stopped on the lowest cloud above our heads and jumped off after the snow mattress was made once again and Bubbles yelled ready. He pummeled to the Earth and landed. He lasted five seconds and Bubbles tended to his wounds. It's was Bubbles' turn now. I glanced over at her to see she didn't move and was looking up at the fluffy objects above. She hesitated before taking off into the sky like the rest of us. Buttercup, Butch and Boomer finished the mattress and Buttercup yelled ready. Bubbles jumped and held her knees to her chest like she was falling to her ultimate doom.

She landed and snow went everywhere. Boomer went to inspect his mate and cradled her out of the snow. It looked like her leg was broken and that was it. Boomer gave Bubbles to Blossom and she took Bubbles inside. I guess that was the end of our tournament and we don't know who won. I guess we have to do it later. Someone got hurt.

Blossom's POV

After I took Bubbles inside, I asked a nearby guard where the infirmary was. He gave me directions and I found the infirmary in five minutes. I saw one of the doctors finishing up on one of his patients. "Excuse me sir." I said. He looked up and smiled. "Hello. My name is Dr. Finn. How may I help you?" He asked. "Well, my sister here," I raised Bubbles up a little, "has broken her leg and she needs a cast." I explained. He nodded and took Bubbles from me. He placed her on one of the stable gurneys and ordered nurses to prepare for the cast.

"You may stay and observe if you like." He offered. I nodded and settled down on a chair. The nurses came back and he started the procedure. He did step by step until it was time to put on the cast. "What color do you want, Miss Bubbles?" He asked. "I want baby blue." She responded. He ordered one of the nurses to get a baby blue cast. They returned with it and he wrapped it around her leg. He gave her some crutches and helped her up. "Don't do any physical activity that has to do with your leg okay?" She nodded and limped away to her and Boomer's room. I hope she's okay.

Boomer's POV

I guided Bubbles to our room and set her down. I felt so bad for letting Bubbles hurt herself. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a hard slap came across my face. I looked down at Bubbles to see tear stains and a murderous look on her face. "Bubbles, I know you're in pain. I should've stopped you from hurting yourself, but I don't have physic powers. If I did, I would have stopped you. I'm so sorry and I understand if you wanna cuss at me right now because I am-"I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I had mixed feelings inside of me; confusion and happiness. I was confused because she just slapped me and I was happy because she probably forgave me. We broke apart for air and she looked into my sapphire orbs.

"It's okay, Boomie. I know you didn't mean it. Just calm down and everything will be alright." She said rubbing my temples. I relaxed and looked into her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek sixteen times. "You are so gracious. I love you so much." She smiled and pecked on my lips. "I love you, too." She rubbed our noses together and cuddled with me. This girl was gonna be with me to the end of the age.

Me: BoomerxBubbles fluff! This chapter was EXTRA long for you guys. Now for some dares! MilkChocolateLuva1234567890 dares Boomer to get a makeover like Edward Cullen, Blossom to get one like Bella, Butch to get one like Jacob, Brick to dress like Edward's dad, and Buttercup to dress like Edward's sister, Alice.

Butch: Yes! I get the hot werewolf! *calls makeover people over*

Brick: I have to dress like an old guy with a mustache! * gets trampled with makeover people*

Boomer: I have to get pale, ugly skin…* gets dragged by makeover people*

Blossom: Bella! Really? She's so shallow!* gets taken by makeover people*

Buttercup: Alice is okay. She has short hair so I'm cool. *follows makeover people*

Me: Aw, you guys look so adorable! Next dare! Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr dares Buttercup to give Butch a lap dance, Boomer to do the 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' thing with Bubbles, and Brick and Blossom to do a full make out session in front of the Professor.

Blossom: WHAT! Are you crazy Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr! I don't wanna do that in front of my father!

Me: Professor! Blossom and Brick have a performance for you! *sits Professor in chair*

Brick and Blossom: *sit on the stage couch and start making out; forgetting the Professor is right there*

Me: While they're doing that, Boomer and Bubbles have to go in the closet for seven minutes to do whatever they like :3

Bubbles: Okay! *drags Boomer into the nearest closet*

Me: Now Buttercup get ready for your lap dance! Bridgette is in the dressing room preparing your lingerie.

Buttercup: *storms off to get it on*

Butch: I love you Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr!

Me: Now traumatizing with the viewers! Buttercup's back!

Buttercup: Alright let's get this over with. *gives Butch a sexy lap dance*

Butch: That…was wonderful *pulls Buttercup into a make out session*

Me: Let's get back to Brick and Blossom!

Professor: *eyes widen like soccer balls*

Blossom: *pulls away and blushes*

Brick: *smiling from ear to ear*

Me: Awesome dare! Next one comes from animeskullgirl16. She dares Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles to do lap dances in front of their mates and for the boys to go piss someone off and make them hurt their faces.

Buttercup: Another one! I just did one about three minutes ago!

Me: Go do it, Buttercup. And since you already have it on, you can start before your sisters.

Buttercup: Screw you animeskullgirl16...*starts lap dance and kisses his nose*

Butch: That was better than before!

Me: Blossom! Bubbles! It's your turn.

Blossom and Bubbles: *give their mates lap dances and end up making out*

Me: You guys are some lovebirds… Next dare(s) is from ppgrulz123. She dares the girls to get in bikinis and tease the boys.

Buttercup: You all owe me who gave me annoying dares…*gets in green and black bikini*

Bubbles: *gets in blue polka dotted bikini* Don't worry BC. It'll be over before you know it.

Blossom: I don't want to do this period. *gets in red bikini*

Girls: *Put on sexy dance show*

Boys: *pass out from sexiness*

Me: Well, we have to stop right there. (1) There aren't any more dares and (2) The boys passed out so please review and give me dares! Oh yeah, there's no more action in this story so I gotta make someone evil. See ya soon!


	9. I Love You, Blossom

Me: Here is the chapter for those three evil people! And they are not the Punks! The Punks will be introduced later. Tell me which one out of these do you think should be evil. It's gonna be like a poll so tell me!

Brandie, Bridgette, and Brianna

Dr. Finn

The RRB's mother

The priest

Or some made up characters

Me: Now I have to answer reviews.

InuKikfan4ever- Oh okay. Thank you for reading!

Dark Shining Light- Okay, I will try to get every single couple in this story because I'm really a Buttercup and Butch fan couple, but I also love Blossom and Brick! Their stories are hilarious! But I'm not a big fan of Bubbles and Boomer, but they're cute though. Thanks for reading.

Animeskullgirl16-No, they don't hate you, just Buttercup thinks you're really sick-minded. Lol :P Thank you for reading! :)

Drkseeker233- Thank you loving and reading it!

BcXbutch- OMG Thanks for loving it! Lol

Military brat USA- I really don't like the dare you gave me, so I'm still deciding if I should put it in this chapter. Maybe next chapter to let me think. Thanks for reading though. Sorry for flaming.

Shewolfgang- I have no idea what's with all the lap dances! Lol, but thanks for reading!

MilkChocolateLuva1234567890-Umm…This is a T-rated story so I don't know if I should do that.

Me: If you people wanted to know what those to dares were, here they are:

Make Bubbles make out with Brick, Buttercup to make out with Boomer, and Butch to make out with Blossom.

Make Buttercup get in bed with Butch and let him do whatever he wants with her.

Me: I wasn't that comfortable with those two dares so please tell me what you think I should do. Now on with this chapter. And thank you for the alerts and favorites!

Summary: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my corndogs.

Blossom's POV

When Boomer landed to have his turn, I heard whispers under the snow mattress. What were people doing under the snow mattress? When everyone was recovering from their mere injuries, I got in on what was being whispered. "We are NEVER going to stay under the snow mattress again." One voice complained. "My back still hurts from Butch's landing."

"Oh, suck it up, Bridgette! It's all worth Bubbles breaking her leg. That's exactly why we came under here." Another voice said. "Well, you didn't exactly tell us what we were coming outside for. You just said to meet you out here and those were all the instructions you gave us." A third voice stated.

"I know that, Brianna. You two can go back inside. I'm the one who wants Bubbles to be hurt." The second voice laughed a small devilish laugh. I heard rustling from next to me and poofing. What should I do? Tell my siblings or Boomer? Help her from falling? Ruin the girl under the snow mattress's cover? I didn't know what to do; that's why I didn't see Bubbles fall in time.

I gasped at the sight of my baby sister in pain. Boomer ran to her rescue and scooped her up. I should be ashamed. I am the worst older sister ever known to man! I should have protected my sister. I was too panicked and dumb to realize it. After Boomer handed her to me, I knew what I had to do.

Brick's POV

I knew where Blossom was going after Boomer swapped places with Blossom. She transported herself and Bubbles to the infirmary to get her a cast. Meanwhile, I would be whipping up some smoothies to calm down Blossom's stress. What is Blossom's favorite fruit? Pineapple…no, Strawberries…no. Oh, I got it! I remember Blossom talking about how much she loved bananas! This is gonna be great.

I grabbed my apron from the closet and Mother's cookbook. I searched for desserts and found the smoothie section; I found the perfect one to make a strawberry banana smoothie.

_Ingredients:_

_10 ounces of strawberries_

_2 ripe bananas_

_3 tablespoons of honey_

_1 cup of ice cubes_

_¾ of milk_

_¾ of yogurt (your favorite flavor)_

_Instructions:_

_Wash the strawberries_

_Peel the bananas_

_Add all ingredients into blender, and process until smooth_

_Add a few drops of vanilla or almond extract_

I did just that and made two perfect smoothies with a straw and a strawberry at the rim. I brought the smoothies upstairs and decided to be a bit more romantic before Blossom came back. I ordered all the maids to build up a little scene for Blossom to enjoy…

Blossom's POV

After I walked out of the infirmary letting Boomer take Bubbles away, I headed back to my shared room. I felt sulky today because of what happened. I let Bubbles injure herself and now I feel guilty. I should've either caught her or undid the trap! I'm a despicable human being… (**Wonder where that phrase came from…:P)** I walked into my room head down and all, but then looking up to see the most beautiful room in my life. Rose petals and carnations were all over the floor, books were stacked on the bed, and a lovely outfit was picked out for me. A nice spaghetti strapped dress was hanging up nicely with a red sweater. Pink flats took their place on the floor and a stand held accessories. A red headband, silver bangles, and my necklace were adorning the scene. I smiled and thought of Brick. Did he do this for me? If he did, he is the sweetest man besides my dad I have ever met!

I replaced my winter clothes with the pretty outfit and found a note when I was finished putting on my jewelry.

_Hey sweets. You see those pink rose petals? _I turned my head to see the described petals going out of the room._ If you follow those you will find a surprise. Don't keep my waiting, and don't forget to put on your necklace. See you soon- Brick. _I set the note down and followed the petals. The petals went outside and I proceeded to where I was headed. I approached two doors but the petals were facing the right door. I opened the door being sucked and caught by strong limbs. "You finally made it gorgeous. I have something special for you." Brick welcomed me. He sat me down on the sofa and walked into the next room, bringing back a gold ring with a pink rose on top. Under the rose said, _My Cherry Blossom._

He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my hands. I raised a brow. "You're not proposing, right?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Blossom Utonium, I have been in love with you since I found out how precious you were. I regret all of the punches I ever gave you and I hope you have the heart to forgive me. I just want to give you this ring to represent how much I love you," He explained and then smirked. "And then one day to propose to you." He slid the finger on my right ring finger and kissed it. I brought his face up to mine and kissed him so passionately that I could have fainted from romance.

I pulled away and hugged him tight. "That was the sweetest and nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said wiping away the tears. He had tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. I wrapped my hands around his neck and we rocked back and forth. Even though there was no music, there was music in the air. I knew this guy was to stay with me for the rest of my life. I would fight to have him if I have because he is my husband.

Me: I know short but I wanna get the evil done! And yes I'm sorry for the slow update. Now dare time! Bcxbutch dares Buttercup to tie Butch up in a chair and do whatever she wants with him. She dares Butch to do vice versa.

Buttercup: C'mon Butchie. We have a dare to do. *gets rope and chair ready*

Butch: M'kay. *sits in chair*

Buttercup: *starts teasing Butch with her lips and fingers*

Butch: Bull****, Buttercup. *breaks out of rope and grabs Buttercup's lips*

Buttercup: *succumbs to make out*

Me: Next! She dares Blossom to burn Brick's hat and for Brick to cut her hair short.

Both: o.O WHAT!

Me: Guys, I'm sorry but that's the dare.

Blossom: Give me the punishment please! Just not my hair!

Me: Okay. Go sit in that chair to be electrocuted.

Blossom: *nods and obeys* That hurt but it was worth it.

Brick: I don't care. I have more. *burns hat and gets on from his bag* Good as new! :)

Me: Sorry Bcxbutch, but we can't cut Blossom's hair. It's too pretty to be cut and she just got electrocuted! Anywho, on with the rest. She dares Bubbles to act and dress goth for two days.

Bubbles: N-n-never…

Me: Do it! Just wear black. Boys like girls in black.

Bubbles: Well, okay. *puts on black clothing and slumps all day*

Me: That's the dare spirit! Now this one for Boomer I thought was hilarious! She dares Boomer to go and dress like a girl, walk up to some random guy, ask him out, and if he says yes, take off the wig and yell "I'M A BOY YOU GAY ASSHOLE!"

Boomer: Okay. *puts on Bubbles lingerie and walks up to Mitch's gay friend* Hey, wanna go out?

Pete: Sure *smirks and tries to grab Boomer*

Boomer: *shocked, takes off his wig* I'M A BOY YOU GAY ASSHOLE!

Me: *rolling on the floor laughing* That's funny! Next chapter will come on Saturday. See ya soon and please review! I wanna know what you think. I don't care if it's bad, just don't give me a racist review please.


	10. The RowdyRay Boys

**Me: Blame my mother. She grounded me and so I couldn't update like I was supposed to. But here's your chapter. Also, you can now give me more dares! You can also ask questions if you like. :) Sorry to keep you waiting. Move it!**

**I own nothing! I wish I did. Oh yeah, if you have any OC's that you want to be servants and stuff, or the RRB's aunts and uncles, cousins, god-sisters, brothers, etc., gimme some! I'll state the owner, too! :D Now read! Or you spend a minute in the lion cage. :3**

**One more thing, he he. If you wanna know which evil girl is like the PPG, here it is.**

**Brianna- Blossom**

**Bridgette- Bubbles**

**Brandi- Buttercup**

**Yeah, I know you're wondering, I thought it would be the girl that helped them with the mating, well, you were SO wrong! Now read.**

Bridgette's POV

"Did you kill her, Bridgette?" Our master asked me. I looked down with a sad look. "No…" I mumbled.

"No? No? I did not just here NO!" He barked. "Hey mister! You have no right to-"Brandi was cut off by getting electrocuted. "Silence, Brandi. You know when you shout at me you have to be punished." Our master turned around, smirk plastered on his face.

Yes, we, The PowerPlay Girls, are evil. So what? You didn't even know, so what's the point? Anyways, we belong to a man named Processor Stutonium. He created us and we are his. The PowerPuff Girls stole the boys away from us! We used to be in love. I love Boomer; that ocean blue-eyed boy makes me melt. But that bitch Bubbles took from me like I was a piece of shit! I mean, they used to be mortal enemies! What the hell happened? But anyways, we're on a quest to kill the PowerPuff Girls and get our boys back!

"Well, since you didn't complete your task, I'll send Brianna to kill Blossom this time. If none of succeed, than we're gonna have to get busy. Now Bridgette come with me please." He said standing up and motioning me into his bedroom. I gasped. I remember the last time when he took me in their when I did something wrong. He molested and abused me. I started crying and followed him.

He slammed the door and then stripped me of my clothes. He hit me and touched in my precious places. Also, he took my virginity, too. He left me with a black eye, bloody nose, messed up area, and messed up hair. I turned and sobbed into one of the pillows. Why did I have to go through this? Boomer would always comfort me when Daddy did this to me. Is there anyone else in the world like Boomer? I hope so.

I got up and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, gray sweater, and white sneaker s. I combed my messy red hair and headed out the door. I walked to the park, passing people in sadness. I sat down at one of the benches and just sighed. Would I ever find the love of my life soon? My thoughts were interrupted by feeling more weight being added to the bench. I glanced at the new presence to see a red headed boy. (**When I mean red head, I mean RED head.)** He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with black jeans and gray high tops. He had gray blue eyes and one ear was pierced. He looked at me with a goofy smirk.

"Hey. How's it going?" He asked me. I blushed and responded, "I'm…okay." Man, was he cute! "I'm Raze. And you are?" I giggled and blushed once again. "I'm Bridgette of the PowerPlay Girls. Are you part of any group?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm a brother of the RowdyRude Boys. I have two brothers named Rage and Rave. You have any siblings?"

"As a matter a fact, I do. I have two sisters though. Their names are Brandi and Brianna." He smiled at me and nodded. "Cool. You know, you're really pretty." He commented. I flushed a bright tomato. "T-t-hanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I replied. "Maybe we can hang out sometime," He said. "Here's my number. Call me when you can. Bye Bridge." He kissed my cheek and walked away. I can't believe I just got his phone number! He also acted like Boomer just now, but he was a little cockier. I gotta go tell my sisters!

I flew back to the mansion, a light gray streak following me. I can't believe I found the love of my life! I think I might like him!

**Me: Sorry for the shortness, but I'm not that creative with** **OC's tell me what you think for this chapter. Dare time! Animeskullgirl16, I'm gonna have to do your dares last because it involves Boomer getting hurt and we don't want him to be hurt when he does the other dares, okay? Now on with it. Bella Jojo dares Butch to sing Baby with his shirt off. Like I said before, I'm not gonna write the song out.**

**Butch: Easiest dare EVA! *takes shirt off and grabs microphone and starts singing***

**Buttercup: *ecstatic of Butch's 8-pack***

**Me: Lol, next dare! The love crystal dares all of you to talk about Napoleon.**

**Butch: Who the hell is Napoleon?**

**Blossom: I think he was a king back in the 1800s.**

**Brick: That's not correct, Bloss. I may not know much, but I know that's not right.**

**Blossom: Whatever. Next!**

**Me: Oh yeah, I'm a girl the love crystal. Anyways, she dares you guys to talk about random crap. Hmm… talk about…DONUTS!**

**Boomer: Which one?**

**Butch: What do you mean which one? There's only one donut. Like from Krispy Kreme.**

**Boomer: Oh, I thought they were…uh…**

**Brick: You thought they were what?**

**Boomer: Umm…*whispers in Butch's ear what he's talking about***

**Butch: Eww man! You thought it was that?**

**Buttercup: What is it?**

**Butch: *gulps* He thought it was a…women's chest.**

**Everyone but Bubbles: *gasps* T_T**

**Bubbles: *blushes* How could you think that, Boomie?**

**Boomer: I don't know! Next!**

**Me: I hope that tickled your funny bone! XD Anyways, BcXbUtCh dares Butch to go to a strip club and sing "I'm too Sexy for my Shirt" and then kiss some gay guy.**

**Butch: Okay but eww. *sings and kiss another guy***

**Me: Wow O.O. She also dares BC to sign up for Playboy Magazine and tease Butch with her good looks.**

**Buttercup: Already on it *signs her name and gets ready***

**Butch: I'm gonna need some tissue…**

**Me: That's…disgusting. While they're doing that, here second is she dares Blossom and Brick to look like each other, or switch clothes.**

**Brick: O.O Sweet baby, Jesus…**

**Blossom: *takes off her headband and puts in long low ponytail and takes Brick's hat***

**Bubbles: Aww! You guys look like twins!**

**Me: They sure do! Now she dares Bubbles to be in a boxing competition and get first place.**

**Bubbles: Easy! *knocks out top player and wins* Yay!**

**Me: O.O Wow *whispers* Put caution signs on the walls…Anyways here's her last dare which I think I so funny XD! She makes fun of Boomer so much lol, she dares Boomer to go up to his fan girls and ask who wants to go out but then denying them saying , "Too bad I'm gay and my bf is Pete" Then he has to kiss his cheek, and if he tries to put an arm around him, Boom has to shout , "I told you I'm a boy you gay asshole!" XD**

**Boomer: Anyone wanna go out with me? **

**Girls: I do! I do!**

**Boomer: Sorry I'm taken, and my bf is Pete. *kisses Pete on the cheek***

**Pete: *tries to put arm around him***

**Boomer: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I'M A GUY YOU GAY ASSHOLE! *starts hitting Pete with purse***

**Me: LMFAO! That's gotta be…the funniest thing I've seen all week! XD Okay *catches breath* next dare. MilkChocolateLuva1234567890 dares Blossom to act like Buttercup in the worst way she can, Bubbles to act like Blossom in the worst way she can, and Buttercup to read Blossom's dairy out loud to Brick.**

**Blossom: O.O WHAT! NOOOOOOO Please nooooo!**

**Buttercup: Sorry, Bloss :3. *starts reading Blossom's diary out loud***

**Blossom: You shitty people! YOU PEOPLE SUCK IF YOU THINK *starts speaking in southern accent* IMMA GET HUMILATED BY YOU BITCHES! *runs out the door crying***

**Brick: BLOSSOM! *runs after her***

**Me: O.O Umm…Wow.**

**Bubbles: *starts imitating Buttercup* I'm Buttercup and I like to cut myself and stuff…I like to dress Goth and…that's it!**

**Buttercup: Imbecile! I don't cut myself! What the hell!**

**Me: Anyway, next dare is from blackskull1019 and he/she dares you guys to dress like the Disney Princes and Princesses. Blossom; Princess Ariel; Brick; Prince Eric; Buttercup; Princess Bell; Butch; Prince Adam (That's the beast's name); Bubbles; Cinderella; Boomer; Prince Charming.**

**Bubbles: Yay! Blue!*puts sparkly blue dress on***

**Boomer: I know right! *puts on prince outfit***

**Brick: *gets prince outfit* Yes! My character is hot!**

**Buttercup: Yellow's okay *puts on yellow ball gown***

**Butch: I wear blue…:( *puts on prince outfit***

**Me: Brick, where's Blossom?**

**Brick: Oh. Let me call her. *on the phone with Blossom* Hey babe, we have a dare. After that you can dramatically walk out again. Okay, love you too. Bye**

**Blossom: *walks in on cue* Let's get this over with…*sniffs and puts on mermaid suit* For real? I'M A FUCKING MERMAID? WTH! I GOTTA SIT ON A ROCK! THIS IS BULLSHIT!**

**Me: *takes pic* Gotcha! You may leave Blossom.**

**Blossom: *starts painting her nails* I don't wanna!**

**Me: Fine…Anyways, I saved the best for last! No offence, now animeskullgirl16 dares Buttercup to give Butch a sexy dance and kissing and touching is off limits.**

**Butch:*mutters* shit…**

**Me: He he, and she dares Blossom to bite Brick and for Bubbles to hit Boomer where the sun doesn't shine and then kiss him. Let's do this so I can wrap it up! I gotta pee!**

**Blossom: *bites his arm* Mmm….delicious. *goes for Brick's lips***

**Bubbles: I'm so sorry Boomie *kicks him where he breaths***

**Boomer: It's…okay…*falls to his knees in pain***

**Bubbles:*finishes applying lip gloss* I'm ready! Pucker up! *kisses Boomer full on the lips***

**Me: Damn…these were some intense dares…See ya next time! I'm so sorry I didn't update soon! Please forgive me and review! I'll give you guys smoothies! :D**


	11. Mad Author Note

**Okay, after I say this I'm going to cuss and scream:**

**OKAY! FIRST OF ALL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT WITH ME STEALING THE ROWDYRUDEBOYS! I NEVER KNEW YOU GUYS HAD THEM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! AND SINCE I'M THAT NICE EVEN THOUGH I DON'T WANT TO I'LL CHANGE THEM TO THE ROWDYRAY BOYS! OKAY? *ranting done***

**I'm sorry for the other viewers who had to experience that and I'll update soon okay? These are the readers that said those awful things:**

**Michiyo Endoh**

**Meyoki**

**Partially nmg2020**

**iiloveyouhhx3**

**Those for were accusing ME of using THEIR characters! If those four are reading this, please understand I DIDN'T KNOW! **

**See ya later friends! :D**


	12. Talkin' about Babies

**Me: I'm sorry I raged like that. I shouldn't have done that. Now here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the babies' names.**

Bubbles' POV

You would've not guessed what I just heard! I was just going downstairs after I woke up to get some breakfast and then I hear whispers about making babies.

"So you're saying I'm going to have to get Bubbles…pregnant?" Boomer whispered. "Yes, you do son. You have to make a new family. That's how the family expands." His father answered. "But I don't even think Blossom is ready for a baby yet," Brick admitted. "And BC would make me sound like an idiot if I asked her." Butch said scratching his head. "Why don't you talk to them about it? I know Bubbles wants a little girl." Their mother suggested.

I gasped. How did she know that? I have wanted one, but I didn't want to be a teen mom. But I REALLY want a baby with Boomer. But would Daddy approve? He's gonna have to, cuz' I'm having a baby! (**I know that's like, WTH, but I really do want them to have kids.)** I wonder what I'm gonna name her. Crap! Boomer's coming back!

I ran into my room, trying to get out of his sight as fast as I could, but it looks like he caught up with me. "Hey babe. Whatcha doing out here?" He asked. I blushed from his hands around my small torso. "Oh, nothing. I was just, um, overhearing your conversation?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. His face went from happy to blank to sad. "Bubbles…I know you must be mad that you have to get preg-" I cut him off and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him into a tight hug. "I want to have a baby with you, Boomie." I looked up at him with a smile. He looked like he was so fascinated he picked me up and swung me around kissing me all over my face.

"What are we gonna name her?" I smiled. "What about…Bambi?" He kissed my forehead. "I love it. When will she come?"

"I guess as soon as possible." I smirked. He carried me bridal style back to our room to start on bringing a new baby to the world.

Blossom's POV

After watching and hearing about Bubbles' and Boomer's new baby, I found some inspiration: I want a baby girl, too! But I'm not ready yet and Brick's probably too chicken to ask me anyway. But on the flipside, if we love each other too much, that means I can have a child! But I don't think Professor would approve. He's gonna have to deal with it! I'll take a mental note and ask to visit him to get his blessing.

I didn't here Brick walk into our bedroom, so I kept writing in my journal. I kept feeling someone was reading over my shoulder, but when I kept turning, no one was present. I was completely clueless until I twitched from hot breath on my neck. "Hey sweet cheeks. I bet you could write a whole book based on your life with that journal of yours." He smirked, looking at me with dreaming eyes. I pouted and threw the book on the chase lounge near my dresser. I was gonna tell him what was on my mind. I grasped both his hands in my palms and blurted, "I want a baby, Brick. I want a little girl. I overheard Bubbles saying you were talking about a family with your parents. I'm happy to make that dream come true." **(I know a little cheesy)**

I wanted to sound as sincere as I could, but he face palmed in front of me until he grabbed me into his arms and kissed me. "You couldn't have said it better." I blushed because I knew he read my mind and I playfully hit him. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were gonna say no."

"I thought you were gonna say no." He chuckled. "So what're we gonna name her?"

"Baylaa. It's French for beauty." He smiled and I caught that as a sign of excitement. "So wanna get started?" He asked. "Gladly." I was so happy that our little Baylaa was coming into the world.

Buttercup's POV

"BUTCH!" Do you know what I just heard? Blossom's having a baby! With Brick! Ohh, ho, ho! I'm gonna get down to the bottom of this. I walked into our bedroom, arms crossed and furiously confused.

"Butch, why are Brick and Blossom having a baby?" Butch smirked at me. "We have to repopulate, right?" I stared at him with a gaping mouth. "Are you saying we have to have a baby, too?"

His face softened. "Are you saying you don't want a baby, Buttercup?" I shook my head. "No, I never said that. It was just sudden. It just quirked me to have a baby at a young age…" I explained. He pulled me into a hug. "So you're saying you want a baby?" He smirked at me again. That goofy smirk can be so annoying! But I knew he was right. "Kind of…" I blushed, dreaming of having a baby girl with Butch. "I can always make that dream come true. And maybe after we're finished, you can go with your sisters to go baby shopping."

"I like that idea." I agreed. "What're we gonna name her?" He asked.

"Basil. It means royalty and bravery in Greek." "How do you know that?"

"I did some research." I answered. And with that we were off cuz' look out world! Basil Jojo is coming to town! But one thing: Would Dad approve?

**Me: I know VERY cheesy. But I really wanted to introduce the babies. I liked the new addition. Please review and tell me if you liked the names and Bambi means child in Italian. I'm gonna end the dares for now because I'm trying to think and I can't update like I want. Since my parents are divorced, my laptop stays at my dad's house and I can't get on FanFiction at my mom's house. So I won't be able to update quickly until school gets out which is in May. Be patient people. I'll be back. PM me if you have any questions and last of all: NO SPOILERS! Bye people.**


	13. Pregnancy for Super Powered Girls Part 1

**Me: YO! What's up people! Here's your chapter! I'm gonna give you a hint.**

**What are they shopping for?**

**~Pregnancy tests**

**~Clothes**

**~Cell phones**

**~Garbage bags**

**~Diapers **

**Or**

**~Large sacks of squash! (XD)**

**Lol, but please tell me what you think it is and if you say squash, you're so dumb like Cheech and Chong! I'm just kidding! Cheech and Chong are awesome! MEXICAN AMERICANS don't like to just get into game fights and like flowers and music, and white girls named Debbie, too… (No offense to Caucasian girls or girls named Debbie XD) And also I'm so happy I'm at 100 reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

Blossom POV

I'm so giggly inside! Not only did I lose my virginity to Brick, I'm gonna have a baby with him! I have to go see if it was a success! I know Bubbles and Buttercup did it, too, so we can go together! Yay! I have to start making a nursery for Baylaa!

I got out of Brick's arm and kissed him on the cheek. Going into my closet, I wondered what I was gonna wear. I put on a frilly pink tank and dark pink shorts. Pink boots that went to my knee adorned my feet and I added some gold bangles and my necklace. I rubbed my tummy in happiness. I just can't believe, me, Blossom Utonium, would actually go that far! I have to go tell me sisters!

I quickly ran down the hall, anxiously trying to reach Buttercup. "BUTTERCUP!" I banged on the door as loud as I could. "WHAT THE HELL!" I heard on the other side of the door. Buttercup swung the door open with a pissed and confused look. "Blossom? What are you doing up so early?" She asked. "I wanted to go shopping to get tests," I replied, rubbing my tummy.

"Oh okay, well, go get Bubbles and I'll meet you outside." She stated. I nodded and ran to Bubbles' room. Banging on doors can make your knuckles hurt. Boomer opened the door with a smile. "Can I help you?" "Yeah, I wanted Bubbles." I replied. He stepped aside for Bubbles' to show lying on the bed with the remote in her hands. She looked at me and gave me a smile. "What's up, Bloss?" I walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait, where are we going?" She screamed. "Bye, Boomer." I said dragging Bubbles' out.

Bubbles had on a blue long sleeved dress with a skirt at the bottom with some blue baby seal leather boots. I saw the bracelet Boomer got her and sighed. I'm gonna have to ask Brick where she got my necklace. I dragged Bubbles outside meeting Buttercup at the limo we could use to escort us anywhere. She was wearing a green army shirt with graphics and black shorts and green Vans. I saw the ring Butch had gotten her. Damn it was beautiful! I really have to ask Brick… (**Let's change Buttercup's gift to a ring because it will be visible.)**

Our chauffer dropped us off at the nearest pharmacy and we headed back to the women section. "Which test should we use?" Bubbles asked. "We should use the instant one for better results." Buttercup suggested. I picked up the box and trotted to the cashier to pay. I sighed as we had to wait for the lines to clear up. A whining boy in front of us was getting on my nerves. "Mommy, I'm hungry! Can I have some milk?" The boy asked. "Fine." She said bringing up her shirt showing her bra and picking up the boy. I'm not saying the rest because I didn't _see_ the rest. We got back home and sat in a room just for us girls.

We decided we would go accordingly by age, so Bubbles went first. Buttercup was jamming to her iPod while we waited. I hope it's positive or Bubbles would be crushed. We turned to the sound of the bathroom door swung open to sad looking Bubbles. "Oh, it's okay Bubs. You can always go again-" Buttercup was cut off. "I'M PREGNANT! YES!" She squealed. "Okay, my turn." Buttercup voluntarily got up and jogged into the bathroom. Bubbles and I had a look on our faces to eavesdrop on Buttercup, but when we leaned our ears up to the door, we heard sniffling.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Bubbles asked sympathetically. "Yeah…"We heard her mumble. The door opened and teary eyed Buttercup looked at us. I smirked at her. I knew why she was crying; she was happy! It was probably so fascinating she thought it would never happen in her entire life! "I know you're happy because you're pregnant, BC. It's okay to cry." More tears ran down her face as she hugged me.

I gave her to Bubbles and walked into the bathroom for my turn. I threw the wrapper away and turned it on. After inserting and taking it out. I sat on the counter and waited. I heard a click and I glanced at the test to see a tiny plus sign. I was so overjoyed that a growing baby was in my stomach! The next nine months are gonna be hard and fun.

**Me: Sorry I had to make it short, so for the next few chapters will be short and broken into parts. And please tell me what your guess was and also I'm going to throw a contest to see who can remember what color each gift was. If you win, you get to be one of the babysitters! There will be more than one babysitter for each baby. (Daddy's a little overprotective XD) Lol, but please review and tell me! Or **

**We will, we will**

**Rock you, shock you**

**Put you in the trash can**

**Beatcha like Batman**

**I'll throw ya in the toilet**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**PEACE! Say what, say what**

**Cheese Jerkay! Say what, say what**

**Word!**

**See ya people!**


	14. Pregnancy for Super Powered Girls Part 2

**Me: Lovely answers! The winner is…EVERYONE THAT SUBMITTED AN ENTRY! I think I already know that InuKikfan4ever wants to be Baylaa's babysitter, I think. But those who submitted tell me whose baby you want to sit and give me details on what you'll look like. Okay, in this short chapter, let's say some certain gentlemen are going to find out… and some certain ladies, too. Just to warn you, something bad might happen to Blossom in the future…I'm so sorry but it's better that way.**

Bubbles POV

Making a nursery can be hard work, but a lot of fun! I'd also want someone to talk to while I'm taking care of Bambi. It'll be like having a girl on your side to take care of your baby while you're busy or when my hands are full. Like a babysitter! Maybe we'll become friends, too!

"Hey, Bubbles!" I heard Buttercup call me. I turned and I saw girls lined up in front of a desk. Tryouts? Oh this was gonna be good…

**Me: Unfortunately I need the forms in order to continue. So hurry up so I can update! And if I don't update soon enough, it's your fault because I need the forms! I'm the teacher and you are the students! This is an assignment and this is due next weekend! I dismiss you! Leave or no frozen treats for you! Also, this is the shortest chapter I've ever done…-.-**


	15. Author's Note

**Me: Sorry people! I love y'all! But you guys got a B. You're supposed to give me the name, too! The only one that got an A, is PPGXRRB-luv. Give me names and I'll update :)**


	16. Pregnancy for Super Powered Girls Part 3

**Me: Umm, due to the number of votes, I'll have to do Bambi's tryouts first because I have more people and the people who want to do Baylaa and Basil haven't given me their names except InuKinxKan4evr and PPGXRRB-luv. On with this short-long chapter! Oh yeah, you might just see the PowerPlay Girls appear…**

**And also what I want to say is that I will not take people who don't give me a name.**

Bubbles POV

Since there were girls who wanted to babysit different babies, we decided to split up and have our own tryouts. I told Boomer, but I haven't seen him in months. I wonder if he ran off to screw some other girl, but I know he's faithful to me. Anyways, I walked over to my table and looked at the files. Some of them even had criminal records… Two body guards stood at the doors and I asked to bring the first one in.

The first one walked in with shoulder length black hair. She had light orange eyes and she was wearing an orange halter with some black skinny jeans and orange converse. A sparkly necklace adorned her neck.

"Hi, I'm Bliss. I would like to qualify for Bambi's babysitter." One of the guards got her a chair and sat her down. "Well, tell me about yourself-"I grunted in pain. "Are you alright?" Bliss asked. "Yeah, its Bambi kicking me is all." Bliss smiled and continued. "Okay, well, I like to read, but mostly manga, I can get a little crazy, but I'm calm almost all the time. I love puppies and you can see me watching anime on my portable DVD player. I will dedicate my life for Bambi. I promise I'll protect her in any way!" She pleaded with her fingers intertwined.

I chuckled. "That's what Daddy's supposed to do, Bliss. But you are allowed to do all of those things. Congratulations. You'll start in the morning to help me with the nursery." Bliss smiled and gave me a hug. Then she went down to my 8-month and a half stomach (**Time goes by fast)** and rubbed it lightly. "I'll see you soon Bambi!"

She walked out and the next one came in. A natural brunette with blonde highlights in two pigtails sat down. She had dark blue eyes, darker than mine, but lighter than Boomer's. She was wearing a purple graphic T-shirt, black jeans, and red Vans. "Hi, I'm Kilee. I would love to be your baby's sitter. I'll treasure her like she's my own. I like reading to children and I like playing with them, too. I hope I can get my job soon."

"Oh, you will…" I smirked. This baby could come any week now. "You can help with the nursery, too. The baby's coming soon and it's not finished." Kylie looked very excited and smiled. "Okay! I'll be here tomorrow morning! Good day, Miss Bubbles!" She skipped out with glee. I sighed. This is gonna be a long day.

Buttercup's POV

When I looked out, I only saw one girl. Well, I guess that's less people I have to deal with. I gestured the guard to open the door to let the first girl in. She had tannish skin, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and she looked about 5' 8". She smirked and said, "Looks like I'm the only girl to try out. I'm Kiki." I chuckled. I like her attitude. "Well, c'mon. I've got nothing better to do. Wanna play video games?" She nodded. I asked the guards to close up the station. "I still don't know how you would want to get pregnant at sixteen." She said. I shrugged. "When you love someone that much I guess you would want to, I guess." She smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm an orphan, so I don't know what love feels like." Right then and there, I felt bad. Yes, I, the badass puff am pitiful. "Why don't you live with us? We'll adopt you." She looked up with all the excitement in the world. "Can you adopt my sister, too? But she wants to babysit Baylaa." Nodded and we hugged. "Now I'm about to beat you at Mario!" I laughed as we ran to the game room. "WAIT! WAIT!" I turned around I saw a girl running towards us. "Hi, I'm Shae-Lynn, but call me Shae. Can I please be a babysitter for Basil?" She panted and breathed hard. I nodded and smiled. "C'mon, we're about to play video games." Shae was wearing a blue school outfit with blue converse. She had brown eyes and brown hair that adorned a blue headband. She caught up and started heading to the game room. I think these two were my new best friends. **(I know I switched that up! Haha animeskullgirl16! Whoever I missed you have to give me a name please!)**

Blossom's POV

I only had one customer so I called her in for a snack. "I'm Jaselle. I'm super shy, but if I know that person, I would treat them like a brother." I chuckled. She doesn't take mess! She had black hair and pink and black glasses. She had an orange T-shirt and black skinny jeans. "Let's go check out my library. You're my new friend, my babysitter, and I've got nothing better to do." We walked together on the way to the library.

**I know I did that kind of slow, but my computer is dying! BYEEEE and I'll be doing dares now that the babies are little!11**


	17. Bambi's Birth

***dodges knives and pitchforks* I know, I know. I haven't update in a while. Please forgive me :). A lot of things have happened over the past couple months (Not like I'm gonna tell you)**

**Everyone: Aww D:**

**Anyways here's your chapter. Maybe a little babysitter romance? I don't know. Just read so I can catch up on what you'll be expecting. Here's a hint for this chapter: hospitals, pain, crying, and breathing.**

**You probably guessed :D, but for you people who haven't, you are very very very very very very very very** **very slow :|**

**Bubbles POV**

"_Bambi, come here!" I giggled as my little girl ran across the field to the cherry blossoms. Light blue eyes and blonde golden hair, made her look like she was Boomer's twin. I caught up to her and kneeled down to see her plucking a flower out of the ground. She glanced at the flower and then back at me. She turned around and entwined it into my blonde locks. _

_We walked back over to our picnic we had made for this bright spring day. I was munching on an apple as Boomer sliced Bee's sandwich into fours. After I finished my apple, a strong stomach __**pain**__ went through me and I turned out sweating. "Bubbles, are you okay?" I heard Boomer ask me before my vision starting blurring. "MOMMY!" I heard Bee scream and sob. I blacked out after that and then… (__**Just know that only Bubbles has this dream. It's too quick for the other two.**__)_

I jolted up holding my stomach as hard as I could. For a second, I forgot I was pregnant. Contractions again; I bet it's just the baby kicking. Ouch…or not. This is probably the worst contraction ever. That only leads to one thing:

The baby's coming.

"Boomer…" I groaned as I shook him as hard as I could with my sore arms. "Boomer, please…wake up," I was in so much pain; I could barely call my own husband. "Boomer!" And then I collapsed on the floor. I guessed my thudded fall woke him up because he came to aid as fast as he could. "Bubs, are you okay?" I shook my head softly as I tried to explain my pain. "The baby's coming…" I told him as I focused on my **breathing**.

His eyes went bug-eyed and tried to soothe me as he got dressed. His muscles got me off track a bit. _KICK_. I hobbled over in pain and groaned even more. Boomer was in jeans and a blue tank top. He helped me get on one of my easy dresses and slipped my flats on. He got his sandals and his keys. He picked me up bridal style and flew out the house in a hurry.

We went to the nearest **hospital** and Boomer sat me down on a chair. "It is gonna be okay, Bubbles. Don't you worry." He kissed my cheek and turned around to the front desk. "I demand a room! My wife is about to have a baby!"

"You look a little young to have a wife don't you?" the lady said. Boomer glared at her and scared her with his fangs. "Yes sir, right away." She hesitated as she picked up the phone an ordered a room. They helped me in a wheel chair and gave me IV medication I finally got in a room and they helped me in a gown. It wasn't very fashionable.

"Bubbles, you okay?" Boomer asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I just wanna get this over with." I panted as more contractions came.

For the next several hours, I don't remember most if it except **pain** and Boomer. It finally came to the part when I was ready to pop my baby out. I noticed Boomer brought a video camera and held my hand tightly, kissing it, telling me that he would always be there for me, no matter what. I was on the brink of tears until the doctor asked me if I was ready. I nodded and breathed in and out.

"PUSH!" I pushed as hard as I could. "PUSH!" Pushing was so painful, but for Bambi's sake, oh yeah.

"PUSH!" I pushed some more, and more and more. "I see the head!" The doctor announced. "PUSH!" I pushed one more time and **crying** was heard. My baby's cries; she took her first breaths. I turned to Boomer to see tears going down his cheeks. I squeezed his hands and he turned to look at me. We kissed passionately until he pulled away saying, "I texted our siblings to come see their niece. They should be here soon." I nodded and the doctor handed me her.

In my hands was my soft, cuddly bundle of joy. Her skin was so soft and her breathing was smooth. Her eyes were the best though. Boomer's eyes adorned her face and it made me cry. She was mine and only mine. "Can I hold her?" I heard Boomer whisper. I cradled the baby over to her father as his eyes gazed upon her. "Hi, Bambi. I'm your daddy and we'll get along just fine when you get older. "He smiled as he kisses her nose and handed her back to me. I heard the doors open and there were my pregnant sisters with their mates aweing upon the sight of me and the baby. Buttercup and Blossom both kissed my forehead before cooing over Bambi.

"She's so cute. I could just hug her to death." Blossom said. I smiled and glanced over to her uncles smiling at the sight. "We have a surprise for you," Buttercup said. I was confused as they gestured towards the doors and Daddy came in. His gray and black hair gave me a fistful of tears because I missed him. He smiled at me and glanced at the baby. I nodded as I gave her to him and wiped my tears away. "So, what's her name?" Dad asked. "Bambi." Boomer responded. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

The doctor came back in and gave me and Boomer the birth certificate. "Hey, can you take a picture?" Butch asked the doctor. He smiled and nodded as he took the camera and snapped a shot of Bambi's birth.

That's so going on the wall and in my memory album. This day, April 5th, will always be remembered.

**Good? Bad? Gimme some feedback! I hope you liked thisss! Sorry I couldn't do BC and Bloss. I have to do them later since its way early in the morning. See ya later :D**


	18. Basil's Birth Part 1

**I'm sorry to say that the story might be ending soon, but I'll do seven more chapters. SEVEN more chapters! Then I'll be working on this new story I want to do. I'm telling you what its about. Well here's my late chapter :) Oh and if you want your OC's to have boyfriends, just let me know. ;)**

Buttercup's POV

After all the ultrasounds and contractions for the first few months of my labor, I was due December 19th, which was in a few days. Bubbles had a healthy baby girl. Umm, I think her name was Bambi. But she's adorable! Her dark blue eyes and lightish blonde hair made her look exactly like her mother. She's pretty cute for a blonde.

Bubbles glared at me from across the room. I guess she was snooping through my brain. _'Whatever, Bubbles'_ She rolled her eyes and put her attention on Bambi. "Kilee! Ashton! Can you watch Bambi for me? I have to go get more milk." Kilee and Ashton raced down the stairs to get Bambi. Ashton got to Bubbles first. "Haha, you lose again Kilee." Kilee glared at her and reached for the baby. Ashton was looking at her like _'Are you serious?"_

Kilee clutched the baby in her arms as Bambi looked up at her with soft blue eyes as she sucked on her thumb. "AWWW!" Ashton and Kilee said in unison as Bubbles headed out the door. I rolled my eyes and looked next to me at Kiki and Shae as they were playing with the Kinect doing a dance battle. "Oh and YES!" I chuckled as Kiki won again. Shae sulked at crossed her arms as she slumped on the couch eating chips. "Whatever," Shae mumbled.

Kiki sat down beside me panting hard. "I need water…" I grunted in pain and then the contractions started again. But I felt a little wet underneath. I sat up and saw a big puddle on the cushion where I supposedly made a tinkle or

My water broke.

Kiki's brown eyes went buggy. Shae's eyes widened with a mouthful of chips in her mouth, a few falling out. "Did your water just break, BC?" Kiki asked me. I shrugged and looked at the puddle on the couch. "Oops," I said, not really in on what was happening right now. I was too worried if the boy's father saw that I made a puddle of vagina water on his couch. Shae had finally gulped down all her chips. "Buttercup! You're gonna deliver your baby today!" She was jumping up in down in horror on how my reaction was. "I am?" I was still worried about the puddle. "Yeah Buttercup! Go get your shoes on! Shae, I'm gonna call Butch!" Kiki said picking up her cell phone. "Why?" I was being a little absentminded. Shae sighed and pulled me to the front door to help my put my jacket and my shoes on.

I heard Butch scream in the background as I had another contraction. Now my senses came back as I start practicing on my breathing. Shae got me to the car and Kiki got in the driver's street. As I got in the car I went loopy again. "Do you think my father-in-law will be mad that I pissed on his couch with my vagina water?" I asked. Kiki and Shae looked at each other and then laughed. They rolled their eyes at me and parked in the hospital. They wheeled me in; I was in a green silver wheelchair. It was a present from Dad. "Umm excuse me ma'am, but this woman is about to have a baby." Shae told the receptionist and she ordered a stretcher. Now this is where the regular labor started as soon as they put me on the stretcher, Butch came in and my contractions began. All I remember was the doctor and the room and the pain…

My vision finally became clear and I saw Butch holding my hand and I heard crying in the corner. A nurse turned around and held a bundle in her hands. The doctor came in and sighed as he sat down on a chair. "Miss Utonium, your baby is perfectly healthy, just one minor setback. She has diabetes…"

**Right now I'm being rushed out the house so I have to go. I'll do part two soon :D**


	19. Basil's Birth Part 2 and Suspense

**I am the most horrible person in the world. I haven't updated and I'm being mean to you, my dear readers. But a few announcements before the cliffie ends.**

**First, HAPPY NEW YEARR! I hope you guys enjoy 2012! I'm a little scared about December 21. Its right before my birthday and people are saying that's the day the world ends. I don't believe it fully, but it creeps me out.**

**Second, this chapter will be exciting. I'm writing as I go. I have this thing where I just brainstorm quickly... :)**

**Third….I DEMAND YOU TO SCROLL DOWN! (if you have to) and read please. :)**

**Fourth, I don't own anything but the babies and the plot.**

**And also since I haven't updated, you're probably wondering what the time is in the story. Right now, the story's in January. So, Basil is about a month old, while Bambi is 8 months old. Baylaa is still in Mommy's tummy. Be patient my fellow bookworms :D and with the diabetes things, Type 1 is very serious because if you don't take your insulin, you could die, I think. Type 2 is just when you have to be careful. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

Buttercup's POV

_My voice was stuck. Diabetes was a serious thing and I didn't know what to do about it either. But what I did know the differences between the two types of diabetes. That was I didn't know yet; if Basil had Type 1 or Type 2. So I decided to ask._

"_Which one?" I heard the doctor's heart pumping in his chest. He took a while before he answered. "I'm so sorry, but it's Type 1." He whispered. _

_Dammit._

_I looked down at Basil and her beautiful green eyes looked up at me and gave a tiny smile with her tiny fangs hanging from her gums. Tears fell from my eyes as I knew I would have to be extra careful than most mothers. I'm not ready for this…but I'm not going to give up._

"_Thank you, Doc. Can you give us some time alone?" Butch asked. The doctor nodded and headed out with the nurses behind him. I felt Butch crawl onto the bed and her cradled me with I cried silent tears. Butch wiped me tears away and gave me a loving kiss on my burning cheek. "Everything's gonna be okay, baby. Your sisters are coming soon and you get to come home tonight unlike other women." He explained, trying to cheer me up._

_How did a freaking VAMPIRE get diabetes? That's some bull…_

_We heard the doors open to Bubbles and pregnant Blossom come through the doors with happy smiles on their faces. They interpreted my tears wrong._

"_BC, we're so happy for you! She's all healthy and such!" Bubbles squealed. I looked at her with a 'No, Bubbles, you're wrong' look. Her grin faded as well as Blossom's. _

_Butch got up and kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna go get a wheel chair." And with that he left. _

_Bubbles read my mind and gasped. I sobbed more tears out of my eyes. My little green angel was asleep, clutching my finger and teething on it. "Buttercup, I'm so sorry. We'll get through this. Maybe the diabetes will wear off as she gets older."_

_I smiled at Bubbles. That was the kind of encouragement I needed right now. Blossom got the information from Bubbles and hugged me tightly. "C'mon. Let's get you out of this ugly gown." I rolled my eyes at my sisters' hate for the hospital's sense of fashion. My stomach had gone down, so now I could wear my teenage clothes again._

_I had black skinny jeans, a long sleeved green shirt, and my favorite green Vans with my fuzzy hooded jacket. Bubbles was holding Basil, who was wrapped up in a light, green blanket. Her curly black hair formed into small tuffs on her head. Bubbles handed her to me and I kissed Basil's forehead._

_Butch brought in the wheel chair to carry me out to the car. I thought it was stupid at first, but then my legs got sore and I was a little tired. I sat down into it and was wheeled out. I saw Kiki and Shae sitting by Brick and Boomer. Brick stood up to protect his preggo wife, Kiki and Shae came to comfort me and coo over the baby, and Boomer came to hold Bubbles' hand._

_Butch wheeled me over to the front desk to sign me out and to pick up the package of needles. I stiffened and turned away when I saw them. Butch sighed and gave them to Shae to hold. I started to cry again as we exited the hospital…_

That was the worst flashback I ever had while I was sitting here on the couch. It was a normal 6 o'clock evening with dinner being prepared and Basil and Bambi playing with each other. Bambi had learned how to walk being about 9 months old now. Basil had matured in a little infant, being a month old. She could quite crawl yet, but she learned fast for a little one.

Bambi and Basil were playing with the wheel of farm animals sounds and Bambi clapped and giggled every time it made a noise. Basil looked like she was about to fall asleep on her face, I took action and walked over to her. I picked her up and took her upstairs while calling Kilee and Ashton to bring Bambi to take her outside.

"If you need Kiki and Shae, they're in their room." I nodded and headed for Basil's nursery. Me, Kiki, and Shae had bonded and become best friends over the months. I found out that they were turned into vampires a year ago; Kiki, by her lost lover, and Shae, by some random guy. I loved them to death. They helped a lot through my mourning…with alongside Butch. I placed the sleeping Basil in her crib and gently put her binky in her mouth. I went over to the cabinet and pulled out a small needle.

I had learned how to distract Basil while I gave her the insulin. I would give her a toy or she would be sleep. I don't blame her though. I don't like needles either. I tapped it a couple times and walked over to Basil. I took her soft arm and put her elbow in my hand. I injected the insulin into her vein and squeezed the liquid inside of her body. I knew I would have to do this until Basil could do this on her own. I had to do this three times a day. I put a SpongeBob Band-Aid on her arm and kissed her forehead.

I walked to my friends' room and saw Shae playing video games while Kiki was nowhere present. "Where's Ki?" I asked. Shae didn't take her eyes off the screen. "She's out with her boyfriend. And not to be mean at all, BC, but you're running short on clothes for Basil to wear." She paused it and gave me a concerning look. I guess I never went shopping. "Let's go tomorrow. I'm a little sleepy." Shae nodded and smiled as she got back to her game.

I walked out of the room down the hall to my bedroom. I walked in to see Butch on his back looking up at the ceiling. I got on the bed and laid on top of him and started playing on his chest with my finger. "What's wrong, Butch?"

Butch looked down at me with sad eyes. Now I was worried. "Are you okay, Buttercup?" I nodded with the most meaningful eyes I could give. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good husband and letting you cry all the time. It's just not you and I'm getting worried. I'm so sorry. And to make it up to you," He brought a black case out of his nightstand drawer, "this is from me." I looked inside the box to find the studded emerald earrings I saw that I liked in the store one day were shopping in the mall. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

We kissed passionately and Butch held me to his chest. I pulled away and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and watched my eyelids droop over my pupils.

XxxxX

I guess I had slept for a good hour because when I woke up, it was darkish outside. The house was quiet and Butch wasn't next to me. I rubbed my eyes and walked out to the silent hallway. I looked over and heard no one in the kitchen or living room. I went to Ki's and Shae's room, but found that empty, too.

I got worried and ran to Basil's room. She was also gone. And the little small emerald bracelet that Butch and I gave her was gone, too. I ran back to my room to get my cell phone. I dialed Butch's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, BC! You woke-"

"Where the hell are you, Butch? Basil's gone and the house is empty." I was on the verge of crying at the thought of losing my baby. I am the _worst_ mommy in the world…

"Wait, Buttercup, calm down. Everything's okay. Kiki and Shae took her out for some ice cream and I'm with the guys. I don't know where your sisters are though." I took in a deep breath and slowed down.

"Okay, thanks." I heard Butch laugh at some joke over the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note. I was distracted by your features…" I rolled my eyes. "I gotta go. Bye, Butch."

"Bye, Baby. Love you." I said I loved him too and I hung up the phone. Now it's time to call Kiki and Shae. I dialed Kiki's number and Shae picked up the phone. "Buttercup?" She sounded like she was panting, which means she's running. I heard Basil's soft cries at the sound of my name. "Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We're running away from three girls that said they wanted Basil after we got ice cream. We had taken her to the park to play with the fountain, and then they just approached us. So, now we're running and Kiki has Basil so that's why I answered." I remembered the girl that tried to fight me the other day. _Brandi._

"Okay, girls I'm coming. Run to Rosser Road and my car will be there." Shae panted some more.

"Kay Kay!" I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to the garage while I locked up the mansion. I ran to my green GT and put my key into the ignition. I sped off into the darkness, hurrying off to Rosser Road.

I waited at least two minutes before I saw the girls. They ran even faster as they approached my car and jumped in. I sped off back to house, but not before I saw the three girls. Yep, it was Brandi and two other girls I didn't notice.

I got to the house in 5 minutes and parked the car in the garage. I pulled my key out and just sat there. The car was in total silence until Shae spoke up. "BC…I think Basil will be scarred for life." I turned around and saw what Shae was talking about.

Basil was crying softly and sobbing without a sound as tears trickled down her creamy white face. My eyes watered at the sight of her. Kiki gasped as she glanced at my baby girl. "Give her to me," I croaked. Kiki handed her over and cuddled Basil close to me. "Baby, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. Daddy will be home soon."

She looked up at me with gleaming green eyes. Basil loved Butch. Even though she acted like me, she loved him. She giggles every time he was around and every time Butch teased me. Even though it annoyed me, it made me smile to see her happy.

I clutched her to my chest as I got out of the car and went inside of the house. I went upstairs into my bedroom and opened the door. I laid my keys my nightstand and laid Basil on the bed. I turned on cartoons for her while I went to change.

I walked into my walk-in closet and searched for some pajamas to where. I found a plain green tee and black pajama shorts. I searched for some socks when I heard Basil's scream of delight. I heard Butch's voice through the doors and I smiled. I found some blacks socks and headed out.

I saw Butch on the bed giving Basil rasberries. I laughed and joined him on the bed. Basil giggled even more until she got away. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Butch turned and kissed my cheek. I turned and kissed him on his lips. We kissed softly and lovely, glad one another was here. Basil smiled and giggled at our affection.

I rolled my eyes. "You're gonna have a boyfriend just like me someday so shut up!" I tickled her and she giggled even more. "Boyfriend my ass…" I heard Butch mutter beside me. I chuckled at his protectiveness and grabbed Basil to sit up and watch cartoons. "I'm gonna go get her medicine." Butch got up and went to Basil's nursery.

I felt Basil tense on me. I grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, which was a turtle, and gave it to her to distract her. Why she picked a turtle instead of a dragon, I'll never know. Butch came back five seconds later with the 'medicine' in the needle and a turtle Band-Aid. Basil was too high on her turtle to notice my handsome husband come in the room.

I held Basil steady as Butch approached us. He knelt beside the bed and took Basil's elbow. Her attention was on the TV now. He injected her arm and Basil turned her head towards the pain. She started crying and clutched here turtle to her chest. Butch kissed the spot and grabbed the green Band-Aid. She began sniffling and turned into my stomach.

For some reason, every time Butch gave her her medicine, she got mad. But when I did it, she would glare at me and forget about it. Maybe it's because she loves him so much. Butch kissed her forehead and joined me on the bed. He sat beside me and put an arm around my waist.

It was about eleven by then and I started to fall asleep. Basil was long gone, and Butch started to softly snore beside me. I cuddled into him and brought Basil between us. Even though tonight was crazy and frightening, I slept peacefully. My dream was just about me and my babies.

**I bet the tension scared you guys. It was sad and scary for me, too. Well, I hope you liked this. And I'll try to update more often. Maybe this week when I get the chance. I hope you enjoyed. And the girls will go shopping for baby clothes the next day. And when BC means babies, she means Basil and Butch. But I bet you knew that already. See you later :)**


	20. Author's Note: Haitus

**I am the worst author ever. How could I do this to you guys? And thank you to all the people who favorite and put my story on alert. But my dear viewers, I would continue and give you another chapter, but we have a problem.**

**._. My brain is empty. I'm so serious. I am blank of ideas. So, in the meantime, I would like you guys to send me messages on how you think or predict the story will turn out. And I actually might take it into consideration and give it a shot, mixed with my own ideas, of course. **

**But for now, this story is on Hiatus. I am truly sorry. And when I come back, it'll be so great, you'll cry. xD**

**Just kidding. But please wait. I'll be back.**

**~JayJayBrownie**

**P.S. I might change my screen name…so if you see another author name, don't freak out. :P Bye!**


End file.
